Vampire growing pains
by alaskagirl1864
Summary: After a 'kill klaus' spell gone wrong, Stefan must protect his former older, now younger brother, from an old enemy that Stefan had pissed off a few decades ago. Just to make things harder, 5 year old Damon is losing his memory and only trusts Stefan, who is currently fighting his blood lust. Things are bound to turn out okay, right? Spoilers for season 3 Warning; major angst.
1. Stefan's Going To Kill Us

Damon POV

I didn't want to help.

Hell I just wanted to stay at home and relax with bourbon and read _call of the wild_ for the hundredth time.

But _no_.

Baby witch needed a lesson on vampire anatomy for her latest kill Klaus spell.

Stefan was busy trying not to rip anyone's throat out, Caroline was still too young and naïve to help, so that left me.

Just fantastic.

I shoved my hands in my pocket as I walked up the front steps of the Gilbert household. This was the base of operations for now while Stefan is detoxing at the boarding house. I rapped the back of my knuckles on the door and listened. There were hush voices coming from inside, then some footsteps. I started impatiently rolling on the balls of my feet to the tips of my toes.

The door swung open, revealing Elena holding the door handle and Jeremy and Bonnie standing behind her. Elena gave me a polite little smile and baby witch and baby Gilbert just glared distastefully. I just grinned mockingly at them then leered at Elena half heatedly. I had no intentions of putting Stefan through more crap than he's already going through. So the '_stealing his girl'_ plan was put on hold until Stefan's back to his normal, broody, squirrel eating self.

"Damon, come in" Elena said while stepping out of the way of the door.

I gave her a little nod and went to the living area. I plopped on the couch and picked up a pillow that was previously in my current spot. Hugging the defenseless pillow to my chest, I looked up to the Stefan groupies.

"Sooo" I said dragging it out "what can I do you for?" I asked while giving a sly smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes and Elena sat down on the other couch, looking expectantly up at Bonnie.

"I need to know some things about vampires-" I cut Bonnie off.

"Why? I mean you know as much about this as I do. It's been a learn as you go experience for me. I didn't exactly get a handbook for this crap." I said while sitting up. She nodded.

"That's what I figured. But I need to know about your healing abilities. Does anything slow down the healing process?" She asked, while no longer glaring at me, she was giving me a serious look.

"As far as I know, only wood and vervain slow healing down. Why?" I asked, returning her serious look.

"Because I found a spell that can immobilize klaus. I just need something to make it more permanent. Would vervain work the best?" She asked as she sat next to Elena.

"Again, as far as I know, yes." I said.

"So. How'll this spell work? Is it immediate or do we have to get Klaus to ingest it?" I asked, leaning forward on my pillow.

"Ingest." She said.

This spell sounded a little sketchy to me. I knew little about magic by hanging around with Emily whenever Katherine wanted 'alone time' with Stefan.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Bonnie got up and vanished into the kitchen, only to return a split second later with a bowl.

"All I need to do is add the vervain..." She took out a vile and poured it in.

"Can I see the spell?" I asked. She handed over the witch cook book and I took a look.

This looked familiar...

I looked at the ingredients needed and it snapped. Emily had used this spell once. It was a powerful spell. She had used it to...

I heard Bonnie come nearly to the end of her Latin chanting.

"Wait- NO!" I said as she finished.

I got of the couch, throwing the pillow at a by standing lamp (on accident- though it was an ugly lamp) I pulled Jeremy on top of the girls and then I became a human shield and spread myself over all of them.

There was a flash of light and a burst of white noise that left my ears ringing. After a few moments, the light subsided and the noise vanished. I fell down on my backside and had trouble recalling anything. I heard a few gasps and then Elena muttering

"oh my god" I looked curiously at her.

"What?" I asked.

The white noise must have messed with my ears for my voice didn't sound like mine at all.

Bonnie got up and dug through her purse that was on the kitchen table. She came back with a compact and opened it. She turned it my way and there was a mirror.

But it wasn't myself looking back at me.

It was a little boy that looked around 5 with messy black hair, blue eyes looking back..._ Oh god_, I thought.

It was me.

"What the-" I said while grabbing it from her.

I heard Jeremy bark out a laugh and I glared at him.

Which just made him laugh even harder.

Once he got his breath back he only had one thing to say;

"Oh God. Damon, your brother is going to _kill_ us."


	2. New Younger Brother

Stefan POV

The hunger was constantly growing.

It was like a itch you can't scratch no matter how much you try.

Except this was _ten_ times worse.

I sighed from my spot on a couch in the middle of the parlor. I needed a distraction. Something to distract me from all this bloodlust. I ran my hands through my hair. Where is Damon? At least fighting with him will take my thoughts off of this aching hunger.

As soon as I finished that thought my phone went off. Grateful for the distraction, I answered the phone without checking who it was. I was hoping it was Damon but instead Jeremy's voice came through the small device.

"Hey Stefan, how's it going? Well, we're doing fine, but hey! You should come to the grill. Everyone's here. Even Damon!" There was a muffled thump from the other end and a hushed "ow!" And then Jeremy's nervous laugh comes through the speaker.

"So should we save some fries for you?" Jeremy asks hesitantly.

I figured it was a distraction at least. Even if the call sounded more than suspicious.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." I said literally. I shut the phone and prepared myself for the mental torture I was about to go through just to not kill anyone at the grill. I let out a long breath then ran full speed out the door and through town.

I stopped in the alley next to the grill to keep from raising suspicions. I walked around to the front and fiddled anxiously with my jacket sleeves.

I pushed the door open and held my breath. The last thing I need is smell everyone's here blood coursing mockingly through their veins. I took a glance around and immediately spotted the big group around the biggest table in the grill.

It was around 6:00 in the afternoon so the grill was pretty busy. I made my way through the maze of people and stood next to the group of teens.

There were two seats available. One next to Elena and one next to Jeremy. Since things were still in the awkward after breakup phase with Elena, I took my chances with sitting next to the youngest Gilbert.

I took a glance around the group and noticed the absent members.

"Where's Damon? I thought you said he was here. And where's Bonnie?" I asked the skittish teens.

"Umm about that..." Jeremy trailed off and dug out his phone to send a quick text.

A few moments later the door to the grill swung open and I saw a very flustered looking Bonnie make her way towards us.

But no Damon.

Bonnie was holding a very fussy, aggravated, child though. I watched intently as she took the only open seat next to Elena. The child got more frustrated and tried squirming out of the witch's grasp.

"Bonnie, why do you have a kid? where's Damon?" I asked perplexedly.

She grinned nervously.

"To answer both your questions, this is Damon. And that's why he's here." She explained quickly. I sat shocked.

"What did you do to my brother?" I asked in a deceivingly calm voice.

The little boy- Damon- turned at the sound of my voice to stare at my with enormous deep blue eyes.

Then he starts crying and holding his arms out to me. Bonnie tries to calm little Damon down and fails miserably.

I was getting a headache and decided to take my former older brother from the frantic witch. As soon as little Damon is in my arms he stops squirming and crying. The whole group look astounded.

"He hasn't stopped fussing since he lost all recollection of us." Jeremy says in an amused tone.

Little Damon the starts pulling my lower lip with his tiny hand and laughs in that adorable baby and toddler way that makes everyone else around them laugh too.

I smile at him and he laughs more.

"What happened to make him this way?" I asked in a controlled tone. hunger completely lost in my sea of thoughts

"I thought I had found a spell to immobilize klaus. But something went wrong and- that happened. One second I was ready the incantation, the next, Damon is throwing himself in front of Elena, Jeremy, and I." She said while avoiding my gaze.

"Okay. But why did you tell everyone else before me?" I asked, gaze unwavering.

"So we could have witnesses in case you decided to kill us. That's also why we had you come to a very public place." Jeremy said with an amused grin.

"Well, we better find someway to fix this. I'll take care of little Damon until you find a spell or something. Oh. And by the way, if I decided to kill you, public or not, there would be no witnesses." I said before standing and walking towards the exit with my new little brother in my arms.

Damon gave we a curious look.

"Where we going Stef?" He asked while looking at me intently.

I froze.

"How do you remember me but not the others?" I asked.

"You're my bwother." He said simply.

"Did you recognize the other people in there at all?" I asked the five year old.

He shook his head then yawned.

"I wanna go home." He said in a small voice.

"Yeah. Okay. Hang on." I said as I ran full speed home, being careful of the small human in my arms. I stopped every few yards to let the kid breathe

I stopped near the boarding house and looked down. To my surprise the trip home had put the toddler to sleep.

I shook my head and made my way inside. I walked into the parlor and placed little Damon's sleeping form in the middle of the couch and put a wall of pillows around him so he didn't fall off.

As soon as I knew he wasn't going to roll off and hurt himself, I went to the cooler in the basement and drank a blood bag.

I held the empty bag in my hands as I thought about what was going on. I understood that Damon was now little Damon but I didn't understand why he remembers me and no one else.

After a while I shook myself out of my thoughts and headed back to the parlor.

I saw little Damon hadn't moved a muscle and was breathing deeply.

I sat on the couch closest to the one that little Damon was one and watched him rest. That's when I silently decided that I would do _anything_ to protect the fragile human five year old in front of me.


	3. Spider-Man Shirts And Adorable Toddlers

Stefan POV

I never knew how adorable Damon looked when he was little.

But of course, after this, If I were to tell Damon, I would end up through a wall.

I laughed to myself.

I had been sitting here ever since we got home. I was lost in thought, always either staring at the toddler or the fireplace.

It was around six in the morning when little Damon started stirring.

I stood up and picked up each pillow that surrounded him one by one. Leaving the one that his head was on, Then sat down in my previous spot.

He blinked open his eyes slowly, then bringing a tiny fist up to wipe the rest of sleep out of his eyes.

But as soon as he saw the sun coming through the open curtain, his eyes where bright and shiny, and was upright in a middle second.

I couldn't help but grin as the tiny figure turned to climb off of the couch.

Once Damon was down off of the couch that was a little too tall for him, he ran to the giant window and pulled himself up with his small arms to look out the window. He turned his wide eyes to me and grinned, making his whole face light up.

His cheeks still had baby fat on them, which made him that much more adorable. He jumped down and ran to me. I stood as he turned and ran to me.

"can we go outside? Please, Stef!" He said while wrapping his short arms around one of my legs.

When standing strait, his head came up to about my waist.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his dark mop of curly hair. He needed a haircut I decided.

"Okay. We'll go outside. Wanna walk to the house you were at before with the people that found you?" I asked.

He shook his head

"they scare me." He said as his small eyebrows knitted together and his eyes shone. He was now giving me full on puppy dog face.

I sighed.

"They aren't scary. They're my friends. And besides," I started as I picked up the frightened child.

"I _promise_ that I will always protect you." I said as I poked his tiny nose. He giggled and nodded his head.

"But only for a little while." He said while holding his hands flat and and palms an inch apart from each other.

I smiled.

"Yes sir. Okay, let's go. You want me to run there or should we drive?" I asked him.

His eyes gleamed and he started jumping up in down in my arms while chanting;

"runrunrunrunrun!" Over and over.

I laughed and tried to get him to stop squirming.

"Okay! Okay! But after we leave my friend's house, we are going to get you clothes that fit. Okay?" He nodded.

Currently, he was wearing little blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up because they were a little too big, and a long sleeve Spider-Man shirt with a red chest area and blue lines that made a spiders web with blue sleeves.

Honestly, he looked absolutely adorable.

He had no shoes but he had little socks.

I don't know were the hell my friends found these clothes but they were the only ones we had the fit Damon currently.

"Okay. Lets go." I said before taking off out the door.

We stopped at the end of the drive way so Damon could breathe.

As soon he had air in his tiny lungs, Damon let out a near hysterical giggle.

"Take a deep breath, okay?" I told him.

He nodded while he was still laughing. As soon as he took a deep breath I was off again.

We stopped a few more times on the way to the Gilbert house. Each time, little Damon would laugh his head off because of the rush running gave him.

We got to Elena's house five minutes after leaving the boarding house.

She had invited Damon and I over earlier this morning. She said the rest of the group was here too.

I knocked on the door with my left hand as I held little Damon in my right arm. His short arms rapped around my neck.

He stopped laughing as soon as he recognized the house.

"Hey, come on. It'll be okay. I'm right here." I whispered to him.

He nodded his head slowly and hid his face in my neck when the door opened.

Elena smiled to my and invited us in.

Damon's arms tightened around me as we entered the house an the door shut. That's when I knew I had to figure out why he was so scared of the group.

Little did I know, there was something bigger I should have been worried about.

Because we were followed ever since stepping out of the boarding house.

And Damon was being targeted.

And I didn't even know.


	4. I Don't Bite Sweaters and Promises

Stefan POV

Damon was back to laughing and running around when we got to the boarding house.

He had been strangely quiet when we went to the Gilbert house.

Through out the meeting on how to change him back, he just clung to me and his his face in my neck. He wouldn't even let Elena pick him up.

Just me.

Now he was running around and playing with the giant paper bag that all his clothes came in.

I didn't know how long he was going to be a toddler for so I just bought him seven pairs of shirts and jeans.

I had grown attached to the spider man shirt so I also got him Iron man, Superman, The Flash, Batman, Captain America, The Green Lantern, and The Joker shirts. (I had to buy The Joker one.)

I also got him a pair of light up shoes, a dozen pairs of socks, and a black pull over that says '_don't worry, I don't bite_' in red writing on the front.

After a good ten minutes of begging, I also got him a superman cape.

But what I really regret is letting him talk me into getting a matching one my size.

But, then again, who could resist the persuasive cuteness of Little Damon?

He was too busy running around playing with the bag and trying to make his cape blow in the nonexistent wind to notice that I wasn't wearing the other cape.

I plopped down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table as I watched little Damon play.

He was giggling and laughing because he got all tangled up in his cape and I couldn't help but to join him in laughter.

In the few seconds that I let my guard down, glass came showering down from the window next to the fire place.

Luckily, little Damon was far enough away so he wasn't hit by any falling glass. But that wasn't the last of our problems

Three male vampires were the cause of the window breaking and they weren't just doing it for fun.

Two of them about the same size as me came and shoved me to the wall next to the broken window as the other one slowly approached little Damon, who was on the floor still tangled up in his cape but frozen in fear.

I started thrashing and trying to get away but the two vampires had me pinned.

"**STAY AWAY FROM HIM!**" I shouted and snapped little Damon out of his frozen state.

He started trying to get free of the tangled mess but couldn't and he started crying in fear.

"Come now little one, its okay, we just have a debt that your brother needs to pay off." The vampire approaching Damon said calmly.

Damon was still terrified as ever and started backing up until he hit his back to the couch. Tears were streaking down his face and little whimpers of fear escaped his throat.

I thrashed madly while yelling threats. I then kneed the assailant to my right in the groin and kicked him in the face when he doubled over in pain. I used my free arm to take the one to left and bash his head into the wall multiple times till he dropped in a daze. I charged the one that was heading for my brother. I tackled him and started taking my rage out on his face.

"ATTACKING MY BROTHER, MY ONLY FAMILY, WAS A VERY BAD MOVE." I said while my fist reconnected with his jaw repeatedly.

After one final punch I threw his head back into the ground.

I got off of where I was straddling his hips and stood.

Damon was still cowering against the couch and it ripped at my heart. I rushed over to him and he reached up for me and I took him into my arms, holdings he back of his head with my right hand and holding him close with my left arm.

Damon was now crying freely and I looked up to see the three vampires recovering and making a run for it.

"Stefan!" Damon sobbed into my shoulder, trembling slightly.

"Shhh. It's okay Damon. It'll be okay. I won't ever let anyone take you away from me." I said as I stared rocking from one foot to the other.

"Promise?" Little Damon asked as he lifted his head and gazed at me with dark blue eyes moist with tears.

I took the pad of my thumb and gently wiped away the tears that were streaming down my brother's face.

"Promise."


	5. Safe For The Moment

Stefan POV

I sat little Damon on the couch as I held my phone between my ear and my shoulder while simultaneously trying to clean up the shattered glass so he wouldn't get hurt.

Damon had long stopped crying after I gave him a cookie bigger than his tiny hands, but he was still sniffling as he enjoyed his chocolate chip heaven.

I nearly dropped the phone when someone picked up while I was distracted by the glass and thoughts of cookies.

"Stefan?" Elena asked again when I didn't respond the first time.

"Yeah, look Elena, I know it's late and you probably have the urge to hang up on me, but I need your help." I said while taking the trash can full of glass and putting it on a high shelf so Damon can't reach it.

I didn't want to deal with it right now.

The glass was cleaned up and Damon jumped off the couch once I nodded that it was safe. He had finished his cookie and was surprisingly clean of crumbs As he walked up to stand in front of me and stare at me until I had time to play with him.

I held the phone in my left hand and waited for Elena to respond.

"What's wrong? Is Little Damon okay?" She asked.

I felt a pang of jealousy as she used _my_ _nick name_ for him but choice to ignore it.

"Yeah it is. Some people that I pissed off a long time ago broke into the boarding house and tried taking him. He's fine now, just a little shaken up. But we need a safe place to stay. Somewhere they can't enter." I said while looking curiously to little Damon who was inspecting the wounds on my had from the glass.

I heard rustling on the other end and pulled the speaker of the phone away from my mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked little Damon.

He pointed to my bloody hand.

"You're hurt" he said, emotion flooding through his voice as he looked up to me with sad puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay. It's just dry blood. I'm not hurt anymore, see?" I said while gently taking my hand from his two tiny ones and wiping it on my pants, much like when Jeremy cut me with a broken bottle at the football game and Elena didn't know I was a vampire.

I turned my palm upwards to little Damon and he continued his inspection.

He looked unsure but he no longer seemed like he was going to burst into tears.

"You can come over here. It's just Jeremy, Rick and I. You and Damon can sleep on the couch." Elena said through the phone after the rustling stopped.

"Thank you." I said while bending down and scooping Little Damon into my arms.

He started trying to take the phone away from me and was wearing a frustrated expression. I got the impression that he didn't want me paying too much attention to the phone and the other person on it.

"You can come over anytime. Just lock the door when you get here." Elena said in monotone voice.

"Okay. We'll be over there in about ten minutes. And Elena," I said while walking with little Damon in my arms to get our stuff.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." I finished.

"No problem." She brushed it off. I heard a click and I knew she had hung up.

"Come on, buddy, we are going to go stay with a friend." I said while packing Damon Avengers bag (that I also bought him earlier) with all the clothes that fit him. I then ran up stairs and threw random handfuls of my clothes into a duffle that I pulled out from under the bed.

Damon was clinging to my neck and traced patterns onto my back.

I walked back down stairs and headed strait for the front door with Little Damon, his bag and my bag, in hand. I shut and locked the door behind us and loaded out bags into the back seat of Damon's blue Camaro. I buckled Damon into the passenger seat and ran quickly around the car and climbed into the drivers seat.

I backed out of the drive way and headed to the Gilbert house. I drove carefully but quickly.

The sooner Little Damon was across a threshold and safe, the better.

I pulled into Elena's driveway and saw Little Damon tense up out of the corner of my eye.

I sighed and grabbed our stuff from the back and threw them onto my shoulder. I then ran to Damon's side and opened the door. Damon looked to me and he looked genuinely frightened.

We're my friends that scary?

He held his arms towards me, the Damon motion for 'up'.

I bent down and cradled him into my arms. He fisted his hands into my shirt and held on for dear life. I bound up the porch steps and rapped on the door with my knuckles.

The door opened to show Alaric in PJ pants and a white shirt.

"Elena told me you guys were coming. Come in, I made the couch. It may not be a five star bed but it isn't the floor." Rick said while giving me a half grin.

He stepped aside and let me in after I returned the grin.

I dropped mine and Damon's bags. I heard soft snores and looked down to see Damon sleeping.

"Elena and Jeremy are asleep and I was just heading upstairs. Make yourselves at home." He said before clapping my shoulder once then turning and walking up the stairs.

I looked around and turned off the only light that was on.

I then walked around to the couch and pulled back the blanket.

I slowly dropped onto the now exposed couch and laid down with Little Damon snoring softly against my chest. I covered us both with the thick blanket and wrapped my arms around my sleeping brother.

He snuggled closer to me then let out a soft sigh.

After a while his snores lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

I rested peacefully now that I knew my brother was safe.

At least for the moment.


	6. Stefan Always Reminded Me Of Home

Little Damon POV

I did not like it here.

I woke up and I was on Stefan's chest. He was still sleeping and I didn't want to bother him so I got down and went exploring.

The men that attacked us back at home still scared me, but Stefan had said that we were safe here. So I thought it was good to go exploring.

I walked through the big house. It wasn't as big as mine and Stefan's, but everything was taller than I was.

I looked around and my tummy grumbled.

I was hungry so I searched for the kitchen.

Once I found it I saw a table. Usually Stefan gave me food when I was at the table, so I climbed up on the bench that sat next to it.

The table was empty except for a glass bottle that stood in the middle. I grabbed it and pulled it towards me. I didn't know what it was so I smelt it. I wrinkled my nose in the strange smell that it had. I decided it would be best not to touch it. I put the bottle back and climbed down from the bench.

I'd just wait till Stef woke up.

I didn't want to stop exploring though. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor.

It was strange.

The things in this house didn't look like the stuff in my home.

I didn't like it.

Nothing in here reminded me of home or my Stefan at all. Except Stefan.

Stefan always reminded me of home.

I looked around some more and saw a strange thing plugged into the wall. I walked up to it. It had a switch on it.

Maybe it would give me food! Or maybe even a cookie!

I turned it on and it made a loud scary noise! It kept making the noise and I ran to the couch Stefan was on.

I covered my ears and looked up to my now awake brother. The noise was scaring me.

"Make it stop! Please!" I shouted to my brother.

He looked to the noise maker and jumped over the back of the couch and turned off the scary thing.

I put my hands down now that the awful noise was gone.

I smiled at Stefan and held my arms up. He gave me a curious look but still bent down and swooped me up.

I liked it when Stefan held me.

He was really tall and I felt big too when he had me. He also kept me safe.

"What were you doing?" Stefan asked me with a little smile.

I love it when Stefan smiles, it lets me know that he's happy. And I like it when Stefan's happy.

"I woke up and you were still sleeping. I went looking for food but there was just that bad smelling stuff on the table and then I found that scary thing that made loud noises!" I told him while I held on to his shirt.

But I wasn't scared anymore, because Stefan was here and Stefan promised that he will always be there.

I hugged my brother and hoped that I won't ever lose him

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have found you something to eat." He said while hugging me back.

I shrugged.

I wanted to tell him what I was thinking but I didn't know how.

"What's going on down here?" I heard someone that wasn't Stefan say.

I hid my face in Stefan's chest and hoped they would go away soon.

People who weren't Stefan scare me because I only trust my brother.

"Nothing, Rick. Damon just found the vacuum. And he also found the bottle of jack you left on the table. Luckily he didn't touch it." Stefan said pointedly.

He sounded angry.

I hope I didn't make him mad. I didn't want to make my brother mad.

"Oh. Sorry bout that. I completely forgot." The other person said.

Why couldn't Stefan and I just go home?

"What's with all the noise?" I heard a girl ask.

I didn't like this girl.

She was always trying to steal _my_ Stefan from me.

I heard more foot steps come down the stairs.

"How'd little Damon sleep?" Asked another boy voice.

This one I didn't mind. He wasn't as scary as all the others, and he wasn't trying to take Stefan.

"He slept fine. It's the waking up and getting into trouble that worries me." I heard my brother say.

I never meant to worry him.

I decided to look up and I saw three other people besides me and Stefan in the room.

The not so scary one smiled at me.

"Hey! How are you doing?" He asked in a strange voice.

He waved and I waved back. I liked him a little.

His smile widened and he stepped towards me and Stefan.

He held his hand to me and I gabbed his finger and looked at it. His hand was much bigger than mine.

"Wow" I heard my brother say and I looked to him curiously.

"What?" The other person asked as I looked at his hand again.

"He likes you. He doesn't usually even let anyone near him but me." Stefan said, he sounded surprised.

"Why would he only take a liking to me?" The person asked.

"I think it's because he doesn't see you as a threat, Jeremy." Stefan said before chuckling lightly.

Jeremy. I made myself remember the name.

"Jeremy is nice." I said while looking to Stefan and letting go of Jeremy's hand.

Stefan and Jeremy looked to each other.

Maybe I could get used to some of these other people.

As long as they didn't try and take _my_ Stefan from me


	7. Do You Love Her More Than You Love Me?

Stefan POV

I just didn't understand.

Whenever I was around the group or any one except Jeremy, Damon would cling to me for dear life and shoot glares at the other person when he thought I wasn't looking.

What was he worried about?

We were at the grill and Little Damon was happily munching French fries. He was all smiles and giggles at the moment.

"Hey, buddy, is there something wrong with my friends?" I asked after thinking intently about the issue for a while.

Little Damon put the fry he had been in the middle of picking up back into the basket. He looked to the table and didn't say anything.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

Little Damon glanced up and looked at me concerned.

"Are you mad?" He asked in a small voice.

I felt shocked.

How could I ever be mad at him? Why would he think I was mad at him. I shook my head as my eyebrows knitted together

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked while leaning forward on the table. We sat in a booth in the middle of the grill and I sat on one side and little Damon happily took the other.

"Because I'm scared of your friends and keep getting in the way." Damon mumbled while drawing patterns on the table.

"Damon you don't get in the way. Not at all. Don't ever think that. Okay? I love you and I will do anything to protect you." I said honestly. This was the first time in a long time I was fully honest with my brother.

"Don't say that! I know the girl at that house is _more_ important to you than I am!" Damon said while looking to me with blazing dark blue eyes.

I stopped short.

Did Damon really think Elena meant more to me than him?

How long has it thought this; did it start when he turned into a five year old?

I gave little Damon a questioning look but he didn't see at because he was curled up to himself in the corner of the booth.

"Damon-"

"just leave me alone." Damon said miserably.

I sighed and slouched back, I really suck at this big brother thing.

I looked around the grill and that's when I noticed Bonnie walking in with Elena close to her.

Great.

Just what Damon needed right now.

But if it meant turning him back... They motioned for me to come over and I didn't want Damon to have to pretend to be fine with either of them.

"I'll be right back." I said while sliding out of the booth.

Damon's head shot up when I implied that I was leaving.

He looked around and saw Elena. Pain and sadness etched itself through the features on Little Damon's face.

"Of course you would choose her." He said while turning away from me.

"It's not that-"

"just go. I'll be here." He said flatly.

Though, older Damon was better at lying and I knew whenever he was, so picking up the bitterness in little Damon's voice was painfully easy.

I sighed and started to say something but then decided that, knowing me, I'd just make things worse. I started walking over to the girls and tried wiping any emotion from my face.

"What is it?" I asked wryly.

They gave me concerned looks.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked, more emotion I've heard from her in weeks.

"No. Everything's fine. Now what did you want?" I asked as my patience ran low.

"Is it little-" I cut Elena off.

"No. Little Damon is fine. And that's _my_ nickname for him." I added in without regret.

Elena looked surprised and offended but stopped talking. Bonnie looked back and forth between us before staring.

"I found that the spell didn't go wrong. It did what it's suppose to do. Someone switched out the book and put the wrong name to a de-aging spell. Someone wanted Damon to be young and vulnerable. But I also found that who ever gets affected by the spell will age quickly then stop aging when they come of age at 16" Bonnie said while not meeting my gaze

Everything made sense.

The spell, the men from back at the boarding house, it was all apart of some elaborate plan that someone I really pisses off came up with.

My head snapped up at the realization. Someone was after Damon; and I just left him at the table. I turned and dodged through tables and jumped over chairs.

When I got back to the booth, it was empty. I whipped around, looking for any signs of my brother.

Thunder demanded attention from outside, but when I subsided I heard struggling and a little voice yelling.

Damon's voice.

I dashed towards the back entrance and ran out into the rain.

Outside I saw a sleek black car parked and a guy trying to force a struggling Damon into the passenger seat. My blood boiled at the sight and I used my speed advantage to take the guy off guard.

I wrenched Little Damon from the man's arms, being weary of the sobbing form in my arms.

The man was surprised and tried blinking the rain out of his eyes to see what just happened.

I took the opportunity to shift Damon Into one arm and use the other to grab the back of the man's neck and bash his forehead violently against the doorframe of the car. The loud bang echoed until it was drown out by the sound of more thunder. I watched the man drop and contemplated on whether or not to kill him.

The rain poured down in sheets and I stood holding the racking form of my brother in my arms.

I couldn't.

Not when Damon was here.

Not when I still had to take care of my brother.

I didn't need to be doing that while trying to resist the blood lust.

Because I knew that if I killed the man (that was most likely compelled) I would lose it and turn back into the ripper. I was still recovering, I didn't want Damon to be put into harms way because I can't control it.

I looked down to shivering little Damon.

I had completely forgot that he could get cold, that he could get sick.

That he was human.

I pulled him closer to me and tried to shield him from the rain as best as I could.

"S-s-Stefan. I-I-I want t-t-to g-go home." Little Damon said in between shivers.

My heart melted when I saw the look of vulnerability and innocence that covered itself over my brother's rain-soaked face.

"Okay. Lets get you out of the rain. I'm gonna have to run so we can get you warmed up as soon as possible. Okay?" I asked while skillfully shrugging off my jacket before wrapping it around Damon.

It wasn't much better but it provided some coverage. He nodded the hid his face in my jacket.

We made the trip to the Gilbert house within two minutes, the trip was silent and it concerned me because Damon had always had so much fun when I ran with him.

But now he just wasn't as... Alive.

I hoped to got he wasn't going to get sick, but after over a century without using his immune system, it would be a miracle.

I hastily entered the house to be greeted with everyone in the living room. They looked up and instantly jumped into action without a word.

Alaric grabbed a towel and some clothes while the others moved of the way.

Bunch of help they are.

I quickly dried off the soaking child and put fresh clothes on him.

Even when he was dry, Damon continued to shiver. I let out a long breath then carefully lifted the blanket that we had used the night before and climbed in. I then mover Damon so we were laying down like last night. He clung to me and continued to shiver with his eyes shut tight.

"Stefan..." Elena started.

"Please. I'll answer any questions tomorrow. But for now, I just want to take care of my brother." I said while closing my eyes and resting my head on the pillow.

"Okay. I'll just take his temperature and give him medicine then we'll all go to sleep." Alaric stepped in.

It took five minutes for everyone to vacate the room and Alaric was the last to leave.

Damon's temp had been 102.3 and Rick woke him up long enough for him to give little Damon the medicine and for me to change.

Once situated again, I was quickly lulled to sleep with Damon's soft unsteady snores and his reassuring heart beat.

Man, I sucked at this big brother thing.


	8. My Stefan Will Always Come Back

Little Damon's POV

I woke up in the same place I did yesterday; warmth radiated beneath me and I let out a shiver.

I was cold.

Really cold.

A wave of biting freezing air made its way throughout my body. I shivered more and tried burying myself into the warmth but I was still cold.

"Shh. Damon, it's okay. I'm here, just sleep." I heard a comforting voice say while arms encircled me. I sighed in the warmth and comfort that Stefan provided.

But today seemed different than yesterday. Something's off.

I felt myself shifting back into a comfortable sleep when I heard the witch's voice talk to my brother.

"He's growing quickly." She said from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah. Five years over night. If I had to guess, I think he's about 10 now. Why did it pick up so fast?" Stefan's voice grumbled from beneath me.

_what? This didn't make sense. Who grew?_

I questioned inside my head.

"He's still sick. His temperature hasn't gone down since last night. I'm worried, Bonnie." Stefan said while shifting.

Fearing that he was going to leave I clung to him tighter. Stefan stopped moving and sunk back into the couch.

I sighed contently again.

_he still loves The other girl more than he loves me._

I reminded myself.

I suddenly wanted to be alone but Stefan was just so warm. So instead of getting up and dashing out the door, I simply retracted my arms from around his back. But another shiver racked my body and I couldn't help but to bury my face in his chest.

"Its the flu, Stefan, every kid gets it. He'll be fine, and, like I said, this is a normal side affect from the spell. He'll age quickly but stop aging once he turns 16 and then will stay that way until we change him back. Besides, I think what happened last night caused him to grow mentally and emotionally which caused him to grow physically too." The person that stefan called Bonnie said.

I shifted more into the warmth but continued to pretend I was asleep.

"Yes I know. But I'm starting to like taking care of Damon. It's a change and it took a lot of getting used to but it feels good to know that my brother actually needs me." Stefan said while tightening his arms protectively around me. I turned my face towards that back of the couch so they wouldn't see me grin.

_trust me Stef, I need you more than you'll ever know._

I thought before drifting into a cold dreamless sleep.

I woke up again to hear a different voice.

"How is he?"

Stefan shifted up a little and my arms automatically circled around his chest again.

"Still not any better." Stefan responded and started running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

"When's the last time you fed?" The other intruding voice asked.

"Day before yesterday. But, Caroline, I need to be here for Damon. I'm not leaving him alone." Stefan said and his hand paused on my back.

I knew Stefan was a vampire and he needed to drink blood or else he wouldn't be strong, but I didn't want him to go.

_you're being selfish! He doesn't love you anyways! Father always reminded you of that! He always told you that no one cared for you! Don't forget that now. You'll just get yourself hurt._

I thought miserably.

"Don't worry Stefan. You go feed and I'll watch Little Damon." Caroline said.

Fear made its way through me. I didn't want to be alone with someone I didn't know!

I wanted Stefan to stay but he has told me before that he has to feed so he can stay strong and protect me.

So if I had to be alone with Caroline so Stefan can get what he needs, then I would.

Besides, I knew that my Stefan would always come back.

I yawned and finally made it known that I was awake.

I lifted my head and smiled up at my brother. I yawned again an wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"You can go feed. I'll be okay with Caroline." I said will laying my head back on his chest, face towards the blonde sitting across from us and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked while I felt him turning his head to look at me.

"Yes. It'll only be a little right?" I asked in a wavering voice. I didn't want Stefan to go but I didn't want to hold him back either.

"Right. I'll be right back okay?" Instead of answering I sat up and climbed off the couch. I moved across the room and sat by Caroline. I forced a smile and looked up to her. She smiled back and I looked to Stefan again.

"Go. I'll be here with Caroline. Just come back soon. Okay, Stef?" I asked while letting the fear of him not coming back to me show through.

Stefan studied me intently with furrowed brows. He nodded slowly the stood.

A final wave of panic surged through me but I pushed it down.

I stood and ran to him. I threw my arms around his torso and buried my face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me instantly and bent to placed a kiss on the top of my head. I noticed that I was taller now.

_So it was me who grew_

I thought to myself. My head now came up to the middle of my brothers chest and I had new memories that didn't make any sense. Memories of a different time and different people. And of Stefan being younger than I am and taking care of him.

I still don't understand how but I remembered a different life but there were still pieces missing and the only thing I knew was that Stefan was _mine_ and he would never leave me.

I unwrapped my arms from around Stefan and stepped back giving him a big smile

A real smile.

Stefan deserved to know that I was happy.

I went back and sat next to Caroline. "I'll be back-"

"soon. I know." I said with a playful smile.

Stefan grinned and nodded he gave me a small wave good bye.

"See you soon, brother." I mumbled as the door closed; knowing that Stefan could hear me.

I slumped back into the couch. The motion being too fast caused me to cough and sputter.

I hate being sick. Another full body shiver cut that thought of and I went back to the couch Stef and I slept on and curled up in the blanket.

"Do you want anything? You know, to eat or drink?" Caroline asked in a mothering voice.

I shook my head.

"Don't want you to do all that for me." I said while shivering miserably in my blanket.

I felt as though I was freezing to death.

"No, it's fine. I need to get you your medicine anyways. How about this, I make you some chicken noodle soup and you can eat it now or save it for later. That sound good?" She asked while moving to kneel in front of the couch I was on.

I thought about it then nodded.

A smile spread itself on Caroline's face and she pushed my long floppy hair out of my eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned into her warm hands.

"Okay. I'll be right back to give you the medicine, then you can sleep all you want. 'Kay?" She asked in her normal bubbly voice.

I nodded again and watched her make her way into the kitchen.

Maybe I could get used to this one.

After all, she didn't seem to be trying to steal _my_ Stefan.

She appeared back into the room and gave me the thick goopy stuff that tasted faintly of grapes then headed back into the kitchen.

I fell into another dreamless sleep as I had been for the whole day.


	9. Mr Little Bunny Bleed-Out

Stefan POV

I shut the door behind me and couldn't help but feel like I was leaving a piece of myself behind.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I let out a long breath then started running before I changed my mind and starved myself so that I didn't have to leave **my** Damon behind.

I ran into the woods and took in all the smells.

I needed to get back on my animal diet so I can at least try to control my hunger for Little Damon's sake.

The wind changed and brought the smell of a bunny; they weren't the best tasting but they were fun to chase.

I smiled at the thought and ran towards mr. Helpless Bunny Bleed-out.

The bunny came into sight and I watched it use its paws to wipe its face for a few moments.

This was no fun, it wasn't even running.

I let a breath out of my nose and felt the wind change again.

The bunny lifted its face once it smelt me and its nose twitched as it tried to decide whether I was near or not.

It snapped to its instincts and started running in the direction away from me.

I counted to twenty before running after it. I caught up within seconds and I snatched it up.

It squirmed until I sinked my fangs into its main artery in its neck.

The bunny stopped fighting as it froze in fear.

It went limp and I stopped feeding.

I felt renewed strength course through my veins, not as much as if get from human blood, but enough to sustain myself.

I sighed and looked down to the mangled animal.

I put it by the base of a tree so at least a fox or another predator won't starve tonight.

I stood and contemplated on whether to go back to Damon now or feed on one more animal to get more strength to use to protect him.

It seemed everything I do lately revolves around my brother.

I didn't mind, I've needed something to hold into lately, something to fight for. And for me, that's Damon.

I smiled and caught scent of another bunny.

I repeated the task I finished not minutes ago, and stood, fully aware and generously fed.

I let out a long breath and enjoyed the fresh air.

The relaxed mood was short lived when a tugging in my chest made me feel like I've been apart from my brother for far too long.

Was this how it was going to be until we change him back?

Will my world once again revolve around my brother and best friend like it did in 1864?

Surely Damon wouldn't put up with my clingy-ness when he's back to normal.

99% of me wanted him to though.

I smiled, it would be the best to have him back to myself.

For him to be _mine_.

For us to be the inseparable Salvatore brothers once again.

I started walking through the forest, trying to regain the peace that I just felt, but the tugging in my chest remained and _too slow, too slow, get back to him now!_ was being repeated in my head.

My body seemed to agree and my pace quickened until I was striding swiftly.

It continued to quicken and soon I was sprinting, then running at full speed.

I made it to the Gilbert house in moments but felt as though I spent much too much time getting here.

I opened the door without bothering to knock and walked through the threshold immediately.

Caroline came out of the kitchen once she had heard the door open and looked about ready to attack the intruder but visibly calmed down once she saw that It was me.

"Done feeding already?" She asked while giving me a skeptical look.

I nodded

"two bunnies." I said while moving to the couch and reassuring myself that Damon was there and he was fine.

The ten year old was sprawled out and facing towards the back of the couch.

I still hadn't gotten around to trimming his dark hair and it was long and in his face now.

I brushed the raven black strands from his eyes gently and followed my hand through to run the back of my knuckles on his soft cheeks.

Little Damon stirred at the touch and turned his face towards me.

I heard Caroline go back into the kitchen quietly and continue whatever it was that she was doing.

I stroked my knuckles along his face more and he leaned into the touch.

The feeling that I had been gone for far too long returned and I needed to know at all times that he was here; that he was mine and mine alone.

I finally felt myself relax.

After a minute or so Damon blinked his baby blues open and stretched his arms over his head. After he was fully awake he leaned his face into my palm and sighed.

"I knew you'd come back soon." He said while closing his eyes again.

I nodded though he couldn't see me.

When he was near to falling asleep again he opened his eyes partially.

He then lifted his arms and reached towards me.

I knew what the simple gesture meant and stood and lifted him. I then moved the blanket so I could get under it and laid down with Damon sprawled face down on my chest.

Both little Damon and I sighed and relaxed completely now that we weren't apart any longer.

Damon snuggled into my chest and let his arms hang off my sides as his breathing evened out and his heart beat slowed.

I noted that his fever seemed to be reseeding and I smiled in relief. At least he would be better soon and would be his normal happy self.

I missed that five year old, though he didn't change much as a ten year old.

As if Little Damon could sense my thoughts, he snugged closer than before and wrapped his tiny arms tightly around me as our position could manage.

The soft snores started again and acted as a lullaby for me.

I soon felt my eye lids drooping and my arms slacking.

I could sense someone was watching, so before I fell into a peaceful sleep, I flicked my gaze over to the entrance to the kitchen.

I saw Caroline leaning against the frame and smiling warmly.

She then turned and granted us nap time alone.

My eyes closed once I couldn't fight it anymore and I succumbed into a sleep that replayed all the happy memories I had with my older brother.

Past or recent, they were all happy.

And I had an endless amount of them.


	10. Burning Envy With A Side Of Cookies

Stefan POV

I woke from the best sleep I've had in a long time, even if I was on a couch.

I let out a content sigh as I moved my arms to wrap them around Damon. I jerked up, fully awake, when I realized that the child wasn't there.

I got my legs tangled in the blanket fell ungracefully onto the hardwood floor.

I heard giggling from the entrance from the kitchen and looked up to see Little Damon standing there with his hands over his mouth in an attempt to cover up the delighted giggles. Caroline stood behind his leaning in the doorway with a humored smile.

At least Damon was feeling a little better.

I stood up and put on a false serious face.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I asked while fighting the urge to grin madly.

Damon kept laughing and gave a tiny nod of his head.

"Well. I think this is funny." I said while using my speed advantage to run and swoop up little Damon in my arms and carry him over to the couch.

"Tickle torture!" I yelled while proceeding to tickle my brother's abdomen and neck area. Damon laughed and thrashed about madly on the couch. I started laughing with him and soon could not continue.

I plopped on the couch next to Damon. I glance up to see Caroline laughing and watching us both.

"You two are so adorable around each other." She said in between little giggles while shaking her head fondly.

I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"But it seems that you both need each other to be happy, because whenever I see one of you without the other, it's all doom and gloom and no one can do anything about it." She said more of a thought than a statement.

"What's with all the laughing down here? Who the hell can laugh at 7:00 am? Don't you people sleep?" A very groggy Alaric ranted sleepily from the stairs.

"Rick!" Caroline said while shooting daggers at him.

"What?" Alaric asked innocently oas he reached the base of the stairs.

"Language!" Caroline said while giving him a pointed look and nodded her head at Damon.

I grinned a little and looked down while shaking my head.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rick said as he he came to stand behind the couch my sibling and I were on. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned over it to look at Little Damon.

"Good morning." Alaric said with a big smile.

"Sorry about corrupting your tiny innocent ears with my foul words." Rick said dramatically. Little Damon giggled.

"Stefan says hell a lot too." Damon said while moving and hugging my arm.

My head snapped up and I looked to Caroline. She had her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"Busted" Jeremy said while walking down the stairs, hearing the conversation from in the thin walls of his room.

"Traitor." I said teasingly to Damon and he smiled burrowed himself into my side.

"I love you!" He said sweetly. I chuckled while shaking my head and wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too. You're still a traitor. But it would be impossible for me not to love you." I said while ruffling his floppy black hair affectionately.

I heard Caroline laugh and Alaric chuckle.

Jeremy walked around the couch and plopped on the other side of Little Damon.

"Maybe we should give him a hair cut. I'm sure his eyes will appreciate it." Jeremy said, referring to the hair stabbing at his eyes constantly.

"I agree." I said while moving the hair from Little Damon's eyes. Damon stuck out his bottom lip but didn't protest.

"Well, Whatcha waiting for? Lets cut some hair." Jeremy said while clapping his hands together.

Damon smiled at Jeremy's exclamation and lifted his arms to him.

I tried my best not to get jealous at the gesture.

Jeremy smiled and pulled little Damon up to his chest and wrapped his arms around my brother to keep him from falling. Damon wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck and curled his legs around Jeremy's waist. Even though Damon was around ten he still loved being carried around.

I hid my envy and followed Jeremy into the kitchen, Caroline and Rick close in tow. Jeremy sat Damon on the counter in front of the sink.

"Okay, who wants to do the honors?" Jeremy asked while staying close to Damon to make sure he didn't fall.

"I will." Caroline said while stepping forward and taking Jeremy's place.

"How short?" She asked while turning to me.

"How about like he likes it when he was older. Wow. That's a weird sentence." I said while getting sidetracked in the thought.

"Okay. Now, leave. Go wait in the living room. I'll bring him out when he can see." Caroline said motioning us towards the door.

"But-" I started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"No. I'll take care of Damon and we'll be right in here." Caroline said while giving me a pointed look.

I sighed and caved.

"Okay. But-"

"let me guess, call if I need anything, right?" Caroline cut in again.

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"See. I got this. Now go." She said while shoving me a little out the door. I let out a long exasperated breathe and complied.

I walked back into the other room and sat next to Jeremy and Alaric on the couch. We talked about little nothing's to keep from being bored for the next twenty to thirty minutes until we heard a familiar giggle from the entrance.

We looked over to see Little Damon standing in front of Caroline, he had a big grin on his face and his blue eyes were shining brightly. His newly short hair was sticking up in all directions and he had his old mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I grinned and Little Damon came running over and jumped onto my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"He didn't cause a hint of trouble. Perfect little Angel." Caroline praised while taking up her usual place; leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah. If you say so." Alaric said skeptically. Jeremy laughed and shook his head in amusement.

We all turned when we heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Elena stood at the bottom and have us curious looks.

"You cut little Damon's hair?" She questioned curiously.

I tried my hardest not to bristle at her use of my nickname for him again. It bugged me each time someone tried laying any sort of claim on my brother when they didn't care for him before he was hit with the curse.

"Yes. It kept getting into his eyes." I said curtly and not looking in her direction.

"Oh. its good you cut it, I guess." She said hesitantly. Damon tightened his hold on my slightly when he heard her speak and I pulled him closer to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere.

I looked at him and have him a small smile. He smiled back to me and his his face in my neck.

"I was just going on a run." Elena said randomly to no one in particular. Everyone said there goodbyes and Elena went out the door.

Caroline's phone buzzed a few minutes later.

"Tyler and Bonnie are at the grill and want to know if we want to join for breakfast." Caroline said while looking at her phone.

"Sure." Alaric said while shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'm starved." Jeremy said while standing with Alaric.

"Okay. You coming Stefan?" Caroline asked while standing and walking over to Alaric and Jeremy, who were now by the door.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here." I said while giving the three a smile. They nodded and left.

"Want a cookie?" I asked while moving my head so I could see Damon's face.

He grinned and nodded fiercely.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I sat him on the couch and walked to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets to find the Gilbert cookie stash.

I heard a muffled noise that sounded faintly like a shout come from the living room.

My eyes widened and I spun around.

White pain made its way through my temple from being hit with what felt like a metal baseball bat and I crumpled to my knees.

"Don't you touch him" I shouted at my attacker, still seeing double and not being able recognize who it was.

I heard a sadistic laugh then hands were placed on the back of my neck and on my chin.

A sharp twist and everything went black.


	11. Don't Want You To Pay For My Mistakes

Stefan POV

I tried lifting my head, but the pain that shot through it put a stop to my attempt immediately.

I groaned and tried bringing my hands to my face to see if I could magically stop the migraine that was forming behind my eyes.

Instead, an extreme burning sensation from my wrists caused me to hiss and tense my entire body, which cause my other wrist and my ankles to pull again the bindings and my chin to drop to my chest as I screwed my eyes shut tighter.

My breathing became jagged and I knew that I had to relax or else the white hot pain will continue, but the pain caused my thoughts to be muddled and foggy. I forced my self to take take deep unnecessary breaths and slowly let my feet drop lifelessly and my fists to unclench.

I opened my eyes to see I was strapped to a chair with ropes binding my hands and knotting tightly around my exposed ankles.

I would normally be able to get out of here without so much as a thought. The thing was, these were vervain covered ropes and my attackers had take the time to make sure that the places they bounded me at were exposed.

I could also feel a rope wrapped around my abdomen under my shirt, tightly encircling me and holding me back against the wooden chair.

I let out a slow breath and lifted my pounding head to take in my surroundings. I was in a poorly lit room but I had slight sight advantage over humans and could see fine. The room was barren except for a single door in front of me and a window, were the little glimmer of light was coming from, to my left about three feet wide and two feet tall and was about eight feet above the ground.

I groaned and dropped my head back as I tried to remember what had happened.

It took a moment but I finally remembered that I was looking for cookies when I was attacked. Cookies for... Damon.

My head shot up from where I had rested it against the back of the chair and I began to fight my restraints once again.

I needed to find him.

I needed to get to my brother no matter what dared try to get in my way.

I completely ignored the pain that had crippled me before, because now I had something to fight for other than my life.

Now I had to fight for my reason of existing.

Now I had to fight for Damon.

I thrashed wildly, tugging and yanking at my bindings.

I growled in frustration and tried shoving my feet off the ground to tip the chair, but unfortunately, it was no use because the legs had been bolted to the ground.

I slammed my hands on the edges of each of the chair arms and started moving wild and unthinkingly.

I froze when I heard that my anger driven attempts had attracted some attention from my captors. Loud echoing footsteps walked outside the door, getting louder with each step. I sat back in the chair and glared at the door.

It swung open to reveal a man about my size with a lithe body and short dark brown hair that looked like a mix between Damon's and mine, he had defined cheek bones and dark brown eyes, he wore a black short sleeve shirt and slim but not too tight black jeans.

He could be considered handsome by anyone but me.

The other two behind him were two blondes with blue eyes, smooth skin and were wearing much the same clothing as the brunette.

One inhale through my nose was all it took to know that the two behind him by the door were werewolves.

I tilted my head while I tried to remember were I've smelt their specific scent before.

Then it came to me, I had smelt them at the house before one of them snapped my neck and took Little Damon.

I growled at them and decided that they would die slowly and excruciatingly. The two stepped back and looked ready for a fight. I continued to glare at them while the brunette remained in front of them.

"Where's Damon?" I asked curtly with all the venom I could muster. When I didn't get an answer I shifted my glare to him. "I asked you a question. _Where's my brother?_" I said again in a low threatening tone.

"He's fine. Virtually unharmed. Though he won't remain that way." The brunette said while holding my gaze with the same intensity.

I snarled and pulled at the ropes.

"Let us go, or I swear I'll have fun shoving your own heart down your throat." I stated truthfully.

A flash of uncertainty flashed across his face before disappearing completely.

"Now why would I let you two go after getting my hopes up on all the things I can do to that little bundle of joy that belongs to you?" He asked in a mocking voice.

**"Don't you dare touch Damon!**" I shouted at him, causing the mutts that decorated the back wall to flinch.

"Now, haven't the tables turned since the last time we met?" He said while moving closer so that he was a few feet in front of me.

"What the hell do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life!" I said while shaking my head in confusion.

His façade fell and pure rage crossed his face before he pulled his fist back and sent it hurtling into my jaw. My head was thrown sideways painfully and blood pooled on my lip. I spit it out before turning to glare at the assailant.

"This is vengeance, Stefan Salvatore, this is pay back for killing my sister in front of me and then turning me into a monster. Now, I'm going to make you feel what I felt a century ago. Only this time, it'll be your little sibling that dies and you'll just live long enough to watch." He said while turning and walking out the door with his two bitches close in tow.

I slumped back in the chair and try to remember who I was dealing with.

It clicked.

His name was Adam, I had met his sister, Claire, around 1915 when I was back into my ripper phase. I had met Claire at a small town bar in Georgia and she had foolishly brought me to her home.

After she welcomed me in I fed from her until Adam came in and saw.

I compelled him not to move then finished Claire off, afterwards I turned to Adam and told him how there was no worse fate than becoming what I was.

He had fought and yelled, but it ended with me shoving my wrist in his mouth and snapping his frail neck.

I left before dawn and never heard from Adam again until now.

Because of me Adam was out for revenge and had planned this detailed and well put together scheme.

Because of me Little Damon was right in the line of fire and facing danger alone because I had been impulsive and cruel a century ago.

I pulled uselessly at my restraints again before losing so much energy that I had to slump in the chair and glare at the walls.

My only hope was that my friends would find us soon.

That they'll find us before Damon has to pay the price for my mistakes.


	12. Pulled Into The Darkness Once Again

Little Damon POV

I woke up with a pounding in my head and a pain in my side.

I felt different again, but in the same way I did when Stefan had said I grew.

I looked down to see that I had.

I had longer legs and a muscular torso. Someone also had out well fitting clothing on me while I was unconscious, just sweat wants and a plane white shirt.

Last time, I grew five years older, so I assumed that I grew five years again. Which means I'm around fifteen now.

I groaned and tried moving but my arms wouldn't listen.

I was chained to a wall with shackles with long chains around my wrists and ankles.

I tried again and this time managed to get my hand to my head in an effort to will the pain away.

I had little recollection of what had happened back at the house but I remember Stefan yelling when he heard me struggling and someone mentioned Chloroform and then everything was dark and empty.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked around the room. There was a small window high up on the concrete wall across from me and small light bulb dangling from a cord on the ceiling in the middle of the room, there was also a door in the middle of the wall to the right of me.

I tried moving my leg from where it was pinned under me while leaned against the wall, but it proved difficult when everything in my head was still fuzzy and my limbs felt like led.

I let out a long uneasy breath and shut my eyes tight.

There was a sharp pain in my side that flared to life with each breath I took.

I remember that I had woken up once before and stared yelling until someone had come and beat me to stop. Whoever it was got a good kick to my side and possibly broke a rib, other small cuts and bruises coloring my body and left a bleeding gash on my forehead, I could tell by the blood that was oozing its way into my eyes.

I tried blinking it away but it was useless. I brought up my heavy arms and used the back of my hand to clear away the blood and dirt from the ground away from my eyes.

My foot started to tingle and ache so I tried once again to move them out from where I was sitting on them. After a few moments of trying I ended up sprawled out face down on the floor.

I groaned and dropped my forehead onto my left arm and used my right to put pressure on my screaming rib cage.

I let out a shaky breath and did my best not to whimper.

I felt tears threaten my eyes.

All I wanted was Stefan.

I wanted to be safe, and I knew that the safety that I wanted only came when I'm with my brother.

My breath hitched and sent a jolt of white hot pain to my abused side.

I cringed and shut my eyes right and wished that this was all just a horrible nightmare and I'd wake up in the morning and I'd be five with Stefan laying under me and his protective arms around me when I told him about this messed up dream.

I kept my eyes closed as tears won and streaked down my cheeks and onto the dirt floor.

The gash on my head burned but I paid it no attention.

I thought of how pathetic I was for just lying there and crying like a child.

Giuseppe would have definitely would have brought out the belt for this.

I continued to cry as my broken sobs echoed throughout the empty room. My ribs continued to shoot pain throughout my nerves as I sobbed into my arm while sprawled out in the dirt.

The stabbing in my side slowly became a dull throb once I stopped moving, though the gash on my head still continued to slowly bleed and soak my arm.

After a few minutes I felt my eyelids start to droop and the fog that clouded my brain began to surround me. I burrowed my face in the crook of my arm and allowed myself to succumb to unconsciousness.

My dreamless sleep was interrupted an unknown amount of time later by someone roughly pulling me from the ground.

I could only manage to open my eyes partially and my legs refused to support me and I went back down.

Before I could fall, two sets of hands grabbed me by the arms and held me up. My guess was that I was still groggy from the drugs and possibly lost more blood than I would like.

I heard the rattling of the chains behind me then a few minutes later I was half following, half being dragged out of the room.

I let my head lull forward so my chin rested against my collar bone until I heard another heavy door open.

I lifted my head the best I could and saw a blurry form strapped tightly to a chair.

**"Let him go! You bastards! You'll pay for hurting him, I swear to God!"** I heard the familiar voice shout in rage.

"Stefan?" I asked in a small voice.

"Shut up, pest." Said one of the voices behind me, then I was pushed roughly to the ground. I let out a grunt of pain and buried my face in my arms out of shame.

"Just let him go. Please. He didn't do anything." I heard Stefan say from somewhere next to me. I didn't pay much attention because the churning in my stomach demanded to be known.

"It's revenge, Stefan, no pity allowed." A smooth voice responded before I heard the big metal door swing shut.

"We'll get out of this Damon. I promise. Just trust me. Okay?" I heard Stefan talk to me.

"Okay. At least we're still together, like you promised before, right?" I responded quietly.

"Yeah. We're still together. The others will find us. We'll be okay." He said more to himself than me.

"Okay Stef. But 'M tired." I responded while closing my eyes.

"Stay awake! You probably have a concussion! Damon you have to stay awake!" Stefan said with panic evident in his voice.

I tried my best to listen, but was quickly pulled under and was surrounded by black once again.


	13. As Close To You As Possible

Stefan POV

Panic had taken over when I saw a very beat up 15 year old Damon being held in the door way.

Through out the while thing, my only thoughts were Damon's safety and how the hell we were going to get out of this.

When Damon had slipped into unconsciousness I feared that he wouldn't wake up. Relief flooded through me as I saw Little Damon stir on the dirt floor.

"Hey, hey brother! You with me?" I asked as I saw him squirm in discomfort.

The gash had stopped bleeding, so had all the other cuts, but Damon grasped his side and groaned in pain when he turned onto his back.

"Yeah. I'm with you. Where... else would... I... be?" Damon rasped out while holding his side as if to keep all his important organs where they were.

A wave of regret washed over me at the fact that I was unable to keep him safe and unharmed.

"We're gonna get out of this." I said mostly to myself. Damon nodded groggily and lifted his right arm and brought it up and over his face so that his eyes were shielded by his inner elbow from the small trickle of light that came through the tiny window.

I huffed out a breath and started trying working the ropes loose from around my hands again. I grunted in frustration every few moments before cursing loudly and going slack in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

I felt eyes on me and I looked down to see Little Damon staring at me with persistence glistening in his eyes.

My brows furrowed and I watched the teen intently. He rolled back onto his stomach and braced his palms against the dirt. His breath hitched every few moments because of the pain but he continued to shove himself up off of the ground.

I wanted to protest and tell him to conserve his strength, but I recognized this Damon, the Damon that will do anything to keep the little he has and to protect what he loves.

I knew him by heart in fact.

I knew that even if I were to tell him to stop and rest, I'd be wasting my breath, because the one thing Damon was focused on was getting out.

Getting us both out.

I continued to watch as Damon got onto his knees.

His breathing was ragged and uneven and I heard his heart go twice as fast as it usually did. He gripped his side and squeezed his eyes shut.

Damon took a few minutes to gather the rest of his shattered strength and then started moving towards me on his hands and knees. He made the short distance in a few moment then started tugging and pulling at the rope that bound my right wrist, much like I had been for the entire time since I woke up.

But Damon was able to loosen it because it didn't burn him like it did me. I felt the rope lose the bite that it had on my skin and I started helping Damon work it the rest of the way off.

The flesh on my wrist screamed in agony as the vervain burnt it's way into my skin.

Finally, after what seemed like half an hour, but was probably a few minutes, the rope slipped past my knuckles and onto the dirt floor. I wanted to cheer at the lack of boiling skin, but we weren't out of the woods yet.

I moved to my other wrist and got free in mere minutes. I made quick work of the rope around my waist while Damon worked on freeing my left ankle. I finished the one around my torso and helped Damon free my searing ankle from its confines.

After little effort between us both we freed my abused ankle and finished off the next one.

I sat up and worked the feeling back into my unbound limbs.

I smiled for a split second before I looked over to see Damon swaying slightly while hunched back on his legs. I jumped up and dropped to my knees next to my brother and supported him with my hands on his back and chest. He looked at me with a glassy eyed gaze and slightly nodded his thanks.

I nodded, and in the moment I was distracted with my brothers condition, the big metal door swung open and Adam and his bitches stormed into the room.

I growled and moved myself so that I was in front of Damon but still holding him up.

Adam smirked and shot a look to the wolves. Instead of going after me, they turned and walked out the door.

"Now, now, it isn't nice to leave without saying goodbye." Adam sneered.

I found myself convinced that this guy was insane. I heard the footsteps this time and it wasn't the wolves.

The three vampires that attacked us at the boarding house strode in and looked expectantly to Adam. He gave them a nod then smiled a '_how many ways can I make you scream'_ smile directed towards me.

The three vampires looked to me then in a fraction of a second I was pinned against the far wall and Damon fell limply to the ground.

**"Let him go or I swear I'll-**" I started.

"You'll what? Stefan? Aren't you forgetting who has the leverage here?" Adam laughed out as he wrenched Damon to his feet and pulled my brother so that his back was against Adam's chest and Adam's hand wrapped around his throat.

I growled and struggled against the three other vampires, but it was fruitless, I was too weak at the moment and vastly outnumbered.

"Stop! Leave him out of this! He's already hurt enough!" I shouted at the psychotic vampire.

"_Enough_? Was it _enough_ when you _fed_ from my little sister? Was it _enough_ when you _killed_ her?!" He shouted back while tightening his grip on Damon's throat. Damon gasped and clawed at the hand that cut off his windpipe but he still didn't get the relief off a fresh breath of air.

"No. Apparently it wasn't. You killed her and now, I'm going to put you through the same hell." He said as the veins appeared under his eyes and fangs protruded out of his gums.

"No! Please, No!" I shouted helplessly.

"Too late." He said before pulling his head back and then bringing it swiftly down on squirming Damon's neck.

All the air left the room and I froze in disbelief and the pain in my chest became unbearable.

Damon struggled but slowed as he lost more and more blood. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Damon's eyes drooped and he flicked his gaze over to me. Pain, disbelief, and something that looked like love crossed his features.

I noticed the silent tears rolling down my face as it reached my lip, salty tang gathering at the corner of my mouth.

I was letting the last shreds of hope slip until Adam went stiff and dropped Damon. He pushed his palms to his temples and cried out in pain.

The vampires holding me had the same reaction and I looked up to see a very pissed off Bonnie in the doorway with a equally pissed Alaric to her right. Jeremy stood behind them and gazed worriedly at the unmoving fifteen year old on the floor.

I snapped to my senses and lunged for Damon. I lifted him to my arms and plunged my fangs into my wrist.

The bite sent a wave of pain through my already abused wrists but I ignored it and moved the open vein over Damon's mouth.

For a few terrifying moments nothing happened.

I was about to break when I felt Damon start to swallow.

I laughed in pure relief then whispered encouragement into my healing siblings ear.

After a minute or so, Damon's scratches, gashes and bruises started to knit themselves back together. His eyes fluttered open as the gash on his forehead by his left temple closed completely.

Damon whimpered and grabbed his side as the broken ribs moved back into place and mended themselves.

"Shhh. We're okay now. It's going to be just fine." I said while running my free hand through his dark hair.

Soon, he was good as new and pushing my wrist away.

I looked up to see Alaric smiling warmly and Bonnie with unshed tears in her eyes. Jeremy looked relieved and exhausted.

"Here, Jeremy and I will take him to the car." Alaric said while moving to help Damon up.

I reflexively pulled Damon away and closer to me.

"It's okay Stef, they'll keep me safe." Damon said while tilting his head back to look me in the eyes.

I nodded and loosened my hold while Alaric reached the rest of the way and carefully pulled Damon to his feet.

All four of them hurried out the door and I turned to the other vampires. They still were sprawled out on the floor from Bonnie's magic.

Adam lifted his head and grinned at me.

I snarled and kicked the back off the wooden chair. I picked up a sharp piece and rushed over to the bastard on the ground and drove it through his heart without hesitation.

I stood and pulled the stake out as he froze with a maniacal grin on his face. I staked the other three vampires before heading out to the parking lot to see Bonnie's little blue car parked as the sun began to rise.

I strode over to the car and climbed into the back where Jeremy and Damon were. Bonnie pulled out and headed back to town.

"We found the house trashed and Bonnie did a tracking spell to find you and Damon five miles out of town." Jeremy explained.

I nodded, suddenly overcome with exhaustion, I looked over to see Damon look like I felt.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him against my chest. He came more than willingly and buried himself against me while hiding his face in my neck.

He succumbed into sleep within minutes and I followed soon after, lulled to sleep as usual by his soft snores.

I never lessened my grip on him, completely content having him as close as possible.


	14. Don't Want To Lose This

Stefan POV

We pulled into drive way to the boarding house a half hour later.

Damon was still contently asleep, and I'd rather bite off my finger than wake him up after everything that just happened.

So after Bonnie, Jeremy and Rick climbed out, I opened the door closest to me and climbed out. After I was outside I slid Damon across the seat and hooked my hands under Damon's arms and gently pulled him out. As soon as he was close enough, I scooped him up in my arms and carried him bridal style into the boarding house after kicking the car door closed behind me.

Damon didn't blink his eyes open once.

That's when I realized how exhausted Damon must be, how exhausted he would be for a while. It finally sunk in that I wouldn't see that little adorable five year old running around the parlor anymore.

I sighed as I walked through the door that Jeremy was holding open.

It was good to be home.

I walked into the parlor and set little Damon on the closest couch, which was conveniently the one in front of the fire place.

I paused for a moment after setting Damon down. Was it still okay to call him little Damon? He wasn't as little but he still wasn't the age when he had died.

So I guess little Damon would still work, as long as he was okay with it.

I secretly hoped he was. I liked taking care of my brother, and I have grown fond of my nick name for him.

I huffed out a breath then turned to the fireplace and worked on getting a fire started.

After the flame caught, I ran upstairs and grabbed the biggest blanket from my bed and ran back down with it bundled in my arms.

I walked into the parlor to see the other three settled on the the other couch to the right of the couch that Damon was on.

I walked in front of the couch and saw Damon still in the position I put him in, but now his face was scrunched up and sweat was gathering on his brow. I listened closely and heard his heart beat going faster than normal. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and he automatically flinched away.

"Damon. Hey, it's okay, it's just a dream." I murmured to him as I kneeled next to the couch and started running my hand over his forehead and through his hair. "Damon, wake up." I said gently and Damon shot up strait, causing my to fall back and sit on my feet.

Damon was panting and looking around frantically.

"Why don't you guys go home. I'll be here with little Damon." I said while looking over to the very flustered looking group. They nodded reluctantly and headed towards the door, throwing glances back until they were out of sight.

I pushed myself up into a kneeling position again and placed one of my hands on Damon's flushed cheek.

"You okay?" I asked while furrowing my brow and studying him intently. He looked at me and I saw the panic slowly melt away. He nodded numbly and leaned his face into my palm further.

"It was just a bad dream." He said while staring at the floor. I nodded.

"I need to run down to the freezer and get some blood. I'll be back in no more than ten seconds. Okay?" I said while realizing how hungry I was.

I knew it was really risky drinking human blood again, but somehow I knew I'd get the better of it, because now I had something to keep me grounded.

This time I had the responsibility of taking care of the one person that meant the world to me now.

Damon nodded but I saw the reluctance and the fear of being alone in his eyes.

I stood and ran quickly down to the freezer, swung it open an wrenched a bag from inside. I ran back and saw Damon curled around himself.

He looked up to me and relief flooded his features.

I smiled and sat on the couch next him. I saw his eyes start to droop so I drank the blood as fast as I could.

When the contents of the bag was gone, the after taste sat on my tongue and I longed for more.

I wanted to run back to the freezer and drain every bag.

But then, Damon pushed my back so he could curl up into my side. He pulled the blanket over us both and wrapped his arms around my torso. I wrapped both my arms around him and held him in an awkward sideways hug.

Damon didn't seem to mind, if the soft chorus of snores was anything to go by.

Immediately, as if clockwork, I felt myself drifting off to the lullaby my brother unconsciously produced.

I sighed and let myself go. We may be safe at the moment, but we weren't completely problem free yet.

Damon was still a teen and we had no idea on how to turn him back.

And if we did find a way, we had another problem that would come up.

I didn't know if I would be able to let this Damon go, I didn't know if I would be able to go back to being the youngest. I like taking care of Damon. I liked it a lot. I like the idea of my brother actually needing me.

Was I going to be able to give this up willingly? Did I actually want to reverse this?

Damon burrowed into my side as if my thoughts were disturbing his sleep and I pulled him closer.

And I decided on one thing.

I didn't want to lose this.


	15. Are You Sure Damon's Okay?

Stefan POV

I woke up with Damon sprawled out next to me. I took out my phone to see that it had just been a few hours since we got home.

I yawned and stretched before gently moving out from under Damon. I needed coffee in the worst possible way.

I stood up and stretched my hands over my head and then tried working the kinks out of my back and neck.

I groggily walked towards the kitchen and started the coffee pot. That's when I heard the door to the boarding house open and slam close.

I was about to run towards Damon when I heard running and a very frantic heart beat coming my way. I waited confused when Elena ran into the kitchen and let out a relieved breath.

"Bonnie told me what happened. Are you both okay?" She asked with true concern written across her features.

"Yeah. We're fine now. Damon's still a shaken up quiet a bit but he's okay physically." I answered while crossing my arms loosely and leaning against the counter. She nodded and relief formed on her face.

"So I guess we're over that now, huh?" Elena said with a small smile. I furrowed my brow and looked to her questionably.

"What?" I asked simply.

"The whole awkwardness after breakup phase." She said while her smile grew. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied while studying her carefully.

"I mean, you and Damon are my friends and I've been worried about you two lately. But I just felt like you were blocking me out." She said seriously.

"Sorry about that. It's just my main concern has been centered around Damon." I explained before being interrupted by the click off the coffee pot. I turned and poured some into a mug I had at the ready.

"Want some?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Elena said softly. I poured another mug and turned and offered it to her after noticing that she moved until she was a arms length away.

She took it and held it in one hand and stared at it while tucking some hair behind her ear with her free hand. We stood like that for a moment until I heard another heartbeat in the room.

I looked up to see Damon standing and watching us from the door way. He looked surprised, hurt and a little sad but quickly replaced it with a smile that I could tell was fake.

"Hi Elena." He said while moving more inside the room and looking through the cupboards for something to eat. I watched him and Elena and looked up and smiled at his back.

"Hey, Damon. How are you?" She asked while turning to face him. He turned and looked at her for a moment before turning away again.

"I'm fine." He said simply.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked after he had found a box of luck charms cereal. He slammed the box down harder than necessary and squeezed his eyes shut for moment then looking at me with blazing blue eyes.

"I said I was fine! I slept fine! I'm completely fine!" He said exasperatedly. He let out a long breath then looked up to me. "I'm sorry. I just don't want people asking me the same exact question every five minutes." Damon explained while rubbing his eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said while completely meaning it.

"No. Don't be. It's just- know what? I need a shower. I'll see you guys after." He said while leaving the room quickly.

I made a mental note to check him for post traumatic stress disorder after he comes back.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Elena asked me quietly.

I looked at her and shook my head sorrowfully. I wanted him to be okay, but it'd be stupid of me to assume he was after what just happened. I wish I could just fix it and make him forget.

I sighed and looked intently at the ground, wondering how the hell I would help him.

"I'm gonna go. You and Damon are welcome to dinner though. Everyone's coming over and Rick is making steaks and rice." Elena said while staring at the door that Damon left through.

"Yeah. Sure." I said while giving her a reassuring but fake smile.

She nodded and went towards the door.

As soon as I heard the front door close, I ran up to Damon's room. I walked in and looked around. Nothing had changed in the room since Damon turned into a five year old.

I sat on the bed and waited for Damon. After a few minutes, I heard the shower turn off and he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I just realized I don't have any clothes that fit." He said with a slight blush creeping on his face. I smiled. Damon must be about sixteen now, and he was around the same height as me. He was just more lithe.

"Come on. You can borrow some of mine." I said while standing up from the bed.

"What?" Damon asked looking a bit shocked.

"Come on! Or would you rather go around naked all day?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Damon grumbled and started walking towards my room. I smiled slightly and walked with him.

He held the towel tightly around his waist while standing in the middle of the room. I went to the dresser and pulled out a plain black shirt, a regular pair of blue jeans and a pair of underwear. I turned and handed them to Damon.

"Get changed. We're heading over to Elena's for dinner." I said while pointing at him and raising my eyebrows, much like he used to do to me.

He sighed but walked into the bathroom. I laughed a little and shook my head.

I plopped on my bed and laid down on my back. The door opened a minute or so later and Damon walked out.

The shirt fit well and the pants hung loosely on his hips, but he didn't have socks or shoes. I went back to the dresser and found a pair of socks before turning and throwing them at little Damon. He caught them then plopped on the bed and pulling them on. I dropped a pair of boots and Damon put those on too.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.

"What's for dinner?" He asked while standing and looking expectantly at me.

"Hmmm. I suggested to Elena that we have a raw steak covered in blood and soup made with intestines." I said teasingly, hoping to get a reaction for him. I wasn't let down. He wrinkled him nose and pushed me playfully.

"Aww gross! That is not even funny!" He said as I pushed him back.

We started wrestling like we used to when we were human and we fell back into the bed but continued to fall onto the ground. Damon laughed wildly and I joined him.

"Come on, Elena and them are expecting us." I said while standing and helping Damon up.

Damon ran out of the room and down the stairs. I ran at full speed and beat him to the door. He glared playfully but was smiling.

"Cheater." He accused. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him and steered him out the door.

Maybe, changing him back could wait a little longer.


	16. Everything Comes Back Painfully

Little Damon's POV

We walked slowly to the Gilbert house.

I was still reluctant to go, but Stefan was in a good mood and I didn't want to do anything to ruin that.

We laughed and joked around until we turned down Elena's street. I felt a sinking sensation in my gut.

The overwhelming feeling that I had when I saw Stef and Elena in the kitchen came back. I knew Elena cared for both of us and she thought of us as friends, but I felt like if she came into our lives, Stefan wouldn't have time for me. That he would push me aside and forget about me.

I mean, what's worth remembering? I'm just a bourdon on him ever since I've been here, since I lost my memory.

I sighed and stared at the ground as it sluggishly moved past. Stef must have noticed because next thing I know, there's a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me that everything's fine again, because I know it's not." I heard my brother say.

I huffed out a small breath of laughter at the thought that Stefan was a better older brother.

"Do you love Elena more than you love me?" I asked, remembering when I asked the question the last time and didn't give Stefan a chance to answer. Stefan stopped walking and I turned to face him.

He looked hurt and confused, I felt horrible for causing it, so I just reverted my gaze back to the ground.

Stefan stepped forward and placed either of his hands on both my shoulders.

Sudden flashes of older me doing the same to him and unheard reassuring words rung meaninglessly in my head. I blinked and looked to my brother, not being able to make any sense of what just happened.

"Damon, you mean the world to me. No one can change that or ever hope to take your place. You're my brother, and were once my best friend. No matter what I feel for Elena, you will always come first." Stefan said while never breaking his gaze.

I stared back, completely at a loss for words. But relief flooded through me, because to me, hearing Stefan say it was like hearing a message from God.

I smiled slightly and moved forward and wrapped my arms around my brother. He hugged back instantly and then gently pushed me back.

"We're already late. Come on" he said with the barest hints of a smile. He turned and started at a faster pace than we were going originally, down the street.

I followed with a stupid grin on my face.

We made it to Elena's house two minutes later and Stef knocked on the door while I made my way sluggishly up to the porch. Elena opened the door and smiled at us, Stefan smiled back and I forced a polite smile.

I liked Elena, she was a great friend, but I still couldn't help but feel as though she was taking my Stefan away from me. And he was my Stefan when I was five a few days ago and he's my Stefan now.

I felt a wave of possessiveness wash over me but I pushed it aside and widened my fake smile.

At least all this provided a distraction from the nightmares I had been having about the people that took Stefan and I.

I didn't tell Stefan because I didn't want him to worry about me. He had friends that he wanted to spend time with and I didn't want to take that opportunity away from him.

So I graciously walked in and nodded my thanks to Elena. She smiled and followed us into the dinning room. We sat at the table with all the others and chatted about random topics.

Another vision of Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I sitting around the same table, but seeming very uncomfortable, flashed in my mind. I mentally shook it off and joined back into the conversation of what TV shows were the best, when Rick brought us the stakes he just finished cooking.

He carried the plates out in a stack then brought out the rice, salad and a pan lined with tinfoil with the steaks in it.

Everyone dug in and Stefan dished me up upon insistence. I smiled and cut out a piece of the mouth watering meat.

"Thanks Alaric, it delicious." I said after I swallowed the oversized bite. I began cutting another piece. When I got it cut and ready to go, I saw the middle was completely pink. I stopped short and swallowed.

"Looks like it was undercooked. Sorry." Rick said, but I wasn't paying any attention.

I was focused more on the images flashing in my head. I stared at the pink as I saw blood. Lots and lots of blood. And I saw my older self and bodies drained of blood, I remembered the taste, the feel, the rush, the kill. I remembered everything that had to do with me taking an innocent life.

I dropped my fork and knife and they clattered on the plate. I continued to gaze at the pink meat as more and more deaths by my hand flashed in my mind.

"Damon, are you okay?" Stefan asked and I felt myself come back to reality. Though I felt nothing but emotional pain, sorrow, regret, and remorse. I looked up to my brother and I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"I killed them. All of them." I said in a dazed voice, sadness clearly evident.

"What? You killed who?" Stefan asked while putting his own utensils down.

I looked around to see the rest of the group watching me. I stood up quickly and accidentally knocked over my chair. The group continued to watch me intently and I backed away while darting my gaze in every direction.

I ran both my hands through my hair and my breathing became uneven and ragged. I continued to back up till I hit the wall, impact sending a jolt through my body.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" Caroline asked concernedly.

I flicked my gaze to her, but a flash of another dead body caused me to flinch and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Damon?" Elena asked while I heard a chair move noisily across the floor.

I flinched and ran towards the door without another thought. I kept running and running until I found myself in the woods.

Stefan had warned me about running off, but I was too scared to care.

Once I hit the woods, I didn't stop running for a few more miles.

I stopped when I came to a clearing with only plants growing on ruble.

But it looked familiar.

I blinked and suddenly I was no longer looking at rubble, it was the old Salvatore estate. Looking brand new and it was sunny out with a clearing in the front yard and the stables to the far right.

I blinked again and it was all gone.

Suddenly memories of the other life that was out of place with all my other memories. Brief glimpse flashing one after the other causing my head to pound.

I cried out and held my head in my hands while I fell to my knees in pain.

The images kept going faster and faster, but I somehow knew all of them. It all came flooding back, like water through a broken dam.

I cried out again and fell forward on the ground. I rolled on my back and tried curling into myself.

The images slowed down until it came to last week, right before I was de-aged. The pain slowly subsided but I was unable to move.

My cries must have attracted Stefan's attention, because soon I saw him bounding through the woods. Or much rather a blur.

But the feeling of being near to home told me that it was in fact my brother.

Unable to keep my eyes open, I slowly let them droop as unconsciousness slowly wrapped around me and started pulling me under.

"Damon!" The last thing I heard was Stefan's shout.

Then everything was black and empty.

If I could have, I would have laughed at the fact that this was so much like my 'life' had been like for the last hundred plus years.

Empty and inevitable.


	17. Maybe Growing Up Can Wait

Little Damon POV

I woke up with a pounding in my head and I felt that I was propped up against something.

I opened my eyes to see the parlor laid out around me.

I lifted my head groggily and turned to see Stefan holding me to his chest. I tried remembering what had just happened and flashes of the forest and Salvatore estate flashed for a moment before my head started hurting too much and I gave up.

I looked up to see Stefan leaning against the arm of the couch we were on and holding me close while he kept his eyes closed. I was pinned against him but I really didn't mind.

I still remembered though. I remember Katherine, Dying, chasing Stefan around, coming back to mystic falls, meeting Elena, fighting with my brother, being turned into a five year old, growing and growing closer to Stefan again.

I groaned and burrowed my hurting head into Stefan's chest as his arms tightened around me. It didn't matter to me that I remembered the last hundred plus years now, I liked Stefan taking care of me and being just there.

So what if I remembered? I'm still sixteen and right now I just need my family.

I wrapped my arms around Stefan's torso closed my eyes against all the bright lights.

I felt Stefan shift and a gentle hand moved the hair out of my face and slowly moved me so I was laying by myself on the couch.

I still refused to open my eyes but I was slowly starting to panic.

I then heard the soft click of the lights going off and footsteps walked back towards me. I was moved again so that Stefan could move under me. I allowed it and just tried fighting the hold sleep seemed to have form around me.

Once Stefan was settled, he pulled me onto his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I let mine hang like when I did when I was five a few days ago and snuggled closer to my brother.

His hand moved to my head and he started running it through my hair soothingly.

I smiled slightly before sleep overtook me and I dreamt of all the memories that had returned before.

I woke up again later to find myself in the same position as when I fell asleep. I groaned and wiped a hand tiredly over my eyes.

"Morning. Feeling any better?" Stefan asked from under me. I nodded and decided that I liked this whole brotherly coddling thing.

"Want anything to eat? You didn't get a chance to finish dinner last night." Stefan asked while moving to get up.

"Yeah. I'm starved." I said while smiling reassuringly to a slightly flustered Stefan.

"Okay. I'll make you breakfast." Stefan said before standing and walking to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch and contemplated on whether or not to tell Stefan that I remembered everything. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also like Stefan being the older brother.

He was much better at it than I was, and I felt safe for once.

I sighed as thoughts wandered to this last week.

I smiled at how childish I was but missed it at the same time. I missed idolizing Stefan and playing and just not caring about anything but being happy with my brother.

I smiled a bit and laughed. Stefan soon reentered the room carrying a plate of pancakes and eggs. He passed them to me and I dug in instantly. I felt Stefan watching me curiously the whole time but didn't comment on it.

"How much do you remember?" Stefan asked after I finished off my plate. I froze and my heart dropped.

"I just remember dinner and running into the woods. It's pretty fuzzy after that." I said while casting my gaze around the room.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Stefan said in a hurt and reluctant voice. I brought my gaze to meet his and sighed.

"Okay, Stefan, I remember the last hundred years." I said while trying to sound monotone. He looked a little confused and disappointed.

"Then why didn't you freak out when you woke up and I was clinging to you?" He asked while his brows furrowed.

"Because. I liked not being completely alone. And you as a big brother, is something that I don't get to see everyday. So I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Plus, I love being coddled." I said with a slight half smile. Stefan grinned and shook his head a little.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake me up with a death threat." Stefan said while taking my empty plate from me and placing it on the table.

"Plenty of time for that when I'm back to normal." I said and felt a sinking feeling in my gut as soon as I finished. Stefan's smile slipped for a moment he looked away.

I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to go back to the way things were. I like having my brother right by my side the whole time and it being me and him against the world again. I liked having an older brother that I knew I could always count on. And maybe littler Damon was on to something when he worshiped Stefan. Maybe I really did only need my brother. And quiet possibly, he was still my Stefan.

I may not be able to get away with being selfish with him now, but I still can fight for my right to stand by him.

"Stef." I started before I finished thinking. Stefan looked up from where he sat with his elbows on his knees and palms pressed together.

"Yeah little Damon? I mean- Damon. I meant Damon. Sorry." Stefan said hastily.

"It's okay if you want to keep calling me that. Just don't wear it out." I said honestly. I liked the fact that he gave me a nick name while I was little.

"Okay" Stefan said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"I don't think we need to rush changing me back. I mean, I won't age and plus this gives me a chance to try out school and other human stuff that father never let me do and I was too old for when I was a vampire. Plus it'll give Bonnie a chance to actually find something and still get a decent amount of sleep." I said while studying the floor.

"Yeah. I suppose that should be fine." Stefan replied and I could hear the smile evident in his voice. I looked up and grinned at him because I knew he liked this idea as much as I did.

"So you wanna try out school?" Stefan asked questionably.

"Yeah. I could go with you. We can say I'm your younger brother that was living with our relatives in, I don't know, Kansas and I came back home for the rest of the school year." I said it as I thought it, a plan slowly growing in my mind.

"Okay. But wouldn't you need a different name?" He asked with just hints of a smile forming.

"Hmmm. How about Alex? Easy to remember and pretty common." I said while my grin widened.

"Okay. Are you sure about this? Don't you see enough of me already?" He asked teasingly.

"Nope. Besides, It gives me a chance to one up you in history. I mean you lived it, but _I_ made it." I said with a smirk. Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah. We'll see about that." He replied and he looked much more at ease than this morning.

I smiled because, hell, I get to be the younger brother for a while. And I get to rely on My Stefan for random sibling things.

As a bonus, I get to remember my old life, but start a new one.


	18. What Could Go Wrong?

Little Damon POV

The rest of the day went by lazily.

Stefan and I tried keeping ourselves occupied by getting some groceries for the house, seeing as I now needed to eat.

We started by making a quick trip to the local store.

"So. What do you wanna get?" Stef asked as we entered the new territory.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I said while looking around cautiously at the random strangers bustling about, trying to find all the good food.

"I'm not the one that's going to be eating it! Just look around for something you'd like to try." Stefan exclaimed as we walked aimlessly towards one of the center aisles.

"Hey! Whatcha guys doing here?" I turned towards the voice to see Jeremy jogging towards us with a smile on his face.

"Damon needs food. But being dead for over a century, we don't know what to get." Stefan explained while picking up a colorful box and looking at it as if it were going to explode.

"Ha! Good luck with that. You feeling better Damon?" Jeremy asked while turning his attention to me.

"Yup. Good as new." I said with a smirk.

"What was with the whole disappearing act?" Jeremy asked as his grin slipped and his brow furrowed.

"He got his memories back." Stefan said while putting the box back on the shelf and looking as if he was reliving a traumatic memory in his head.

"Really?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yeah." I said simply while looking away.

"Cool. Hey! Want some pie? They're having a sale a few isles over!" Jeremy said, turning the conversation around upon noticing my discomfort. I grinned at him.

"What does pie taste like?" I asked sheepishly.

"You haven't tried pie?! That is a crime! Come on! You are going to try pie by the end of today and you're going to love it!" Jeremy stated before snatching my wrist and pulling me out of the aisle we were in and turning left.

I looked back to see Stefan following us with a fond grin spread across his face.

We got to the bakery, which was a corner of the store decorated with creamy brown paint everywhere, and Jeremy released my hand and walked up to the non-busy counter.

It was noon on a Saturday so everyone was most likely sleeping or with friends.

I saw the baker and Jeremy exchange words then Jer pointed to me and the baker looked astounded.

I felt my brows furrow and I glanced behind me to see Stefan smirking and raising his eyebrows.

I looked back and saw a hug stack of three or four small white boxes. Jeremy dug out his wallet and payed before thanking him and gathering the boxes. He walked towards me with a grin placed firmly on his face.

"Come on. Lets go to the boarding house and dig on to these bad boys." Jeremy said while walking in front of me towards the entrance. I shook my head and Stefan walked up as slung his arm around me.

"That's what happens when you say you haven't had something delicious before." Stefan said while pointing lazily towards the direction Jeremy walked off in.

"I'll make note not to do it again." I said while Stefan laughed and we walked together out the exit and toward my- Stefan's Car.

We arrived to see Jeremy in the back seat surrounded by boxes.

I rolled my eyes and made my way around to the passenger side. Stefan climbed behind the wheel and started the car before pulling out of the parking lot and toward the boarding house.

The drive was silent and we made it there in around five minutes. We climbed out to find Jeremy bounding towards the house in giant steps.

Stefan unlocked the door as Jeremy ran through towards the kitchen as soon as it was open.

Stefan shook he head and we both moved and plopped down on the couch.

Jeremy came back with to plates, both with two huge slices of apple pie on them. He handed it to me and I picked up the fork and took a but after Jeremy gave me a look saying that I wasn't getting out of this.

I took a bite and was amazed at how good it was. Jeremy was watching me as he devoured his piece. I gave him a smile and he turned his attention on his pie.

"So. We're going to school on Monday?" Stefan asked me.

"Yup." I said around the bite I had in my mouth.

"You're going to school?" Jeremy asked me. I nodded, not feeling like stopping eating to keep up conversation.

"He's going to be my younger brother who has been living with my cousins in Kansas. His name is Alex and Damon and I decided it would be best if he lived with other relatives out of state when Alex was 15. He has now come home and Damon went to Kansas to sort out adoption papers." Stefan explained out cover story.

Jeremy nodded.

"But why do you wanna go to school Damon?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm planning on staying like this for a while to try new things." I said as I put my empty plate on the coffee table in front of me.

"Okay then. Good luck with explaining this to the others" Jeremy said with a sly smile.

_Who cares what the other think? as long as they keep up the act, i don't care what they do. I have done more for less for them the least they could do it this, right?_

I thought to myself, hoping that they would at least try, even if I wasn't their favorite person. Who could blame them? I'm not even my favorite person.

I shook my head to get rid of _those_ type of thoughts.

I couldn't help but think this was an amazing idea.

I would have time with my brother, I would actually have a chance to have some friends, and I would show everyone up with my amazing intellect.

What could go wrong?

Well, for one, in the last hundred years I haven't learned not to ask that question.


	19. A More Or Less Normal Life

Damon POV.

Sunday rolled around quickly and Stefan still insisted that we had time to go shopping for the school supplies I need later.

To make things more interesting, I needed clothes of my own too.

The thing is, later turned out to be 9:00 Sunday night. So instead of having a nice little shopping trip, Stefan turned it into a scavenger hunt. Whoever found the most school supplies and clothes that fit first gets ten bucks.

I had won and Stefan had sulked the whole way back to the boarding house.

We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car with the plastic bags full of random school related objects in hand. I ran ahead and opened the door. Stefan nodded his thanks and we took everything into the parlor and dropped it all on the couch.

"So. Glad that's done." Stefan stated while examining at the indents the handles of the bags had made in his hand.

"If you weren't such a procrastinator it would have been done sooner." I said while dropping on an open space on the couch between two bags.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean for time to run away from me like that. It's just-"

"you've been too busy Elena longing. I noticed." I said with a teasing grin.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Stefan asked while sitting on the couch across the way from me. He looked curious.

"Not really. I mean, I no longer want to steel your girl. Mainly because she makes you happy." I answered honestly.

"When you were five a few days ago, and even after, you didn't want anyone else to come in near proximity of me or you." Stefan spoke as he thought.

"You were all I had. You still are. But now I can settle with Jeremy and Elena is still my friend. And Rick, sure he's a bad influence, but he is my best friend." I explained lamely with a small smile.

Stefan hesitated.

"Were you scared?" Stefan asked softly and removed his gaze after a moment. The question had caught me off guard and it took a moment for my head to catch up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing what he meant.

"When you were small and helpless, were you scared?" Stefan clarified.

"Yeah. I was really scared." I answered numbly. "But I'm always scared. Have been since we died. And before that. I'm scared of forgetting who I am and becoming the bad guy everyone made me out to be. I'm scared of losing any of our friends. I'm scared of not being able to fight. And I'm scared of losing you. But I didn't plan on letting being scared hold me back from living the undead life that I didn't want." I confessed while sinking back into the couch with a small sad smile.

"How come you never said anything before?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Because I could handle it. And you had your own troubles all the time, I didn't want to throw mine on you too." I shrugged it off.

"Damon-" I stopped him.

"Look. I'm fine with you and Elena getting all lovey-dovey again. But right now, I need some beauty sleep. So enough of this heart to heart confession time, I'm going to bed." I said while standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"Goodnight." Stefan called after me.

I climbed the stairs and decided that I was happy Stefan was getting back with Elena. He was always more happy when he was with the human girl.

I opened the door to my room and yawned before flopping onto my bed. It'd been a while since I actually slept in the room, but it was still as comfortable as when I was a vampire. I fell asleep within moments and dreamt of random, meaningless dreams that I couldn't remember in the morning.

I woke up at 6:00 AM, showered and pulled on some of my new clothes. The style was still the same as before, I was also happy to find that my leather jacket still fit.

I finished getting ready and was down stairs by 6:45. I ran down stairs to find Stefan at the bottom holding plate of eggs and bacon. I grinned, said my thanks and snatched the plate.

After being a vampire for that long, everything tastes amazing. Vampires can eat to hold up appearance, but it didn't taste like it did to a human. It was bland and nearly tasteless. But now that I'm human and can taste it, I love food.

I smiled as I brought my plate to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. Stefan got in and drove us towards the high school. He pulled up and found a parking spot semi close to the school.

"I called and made all the arrangements. Our cover story is up and all you have to do is go by the office and pick up your schedule. Then go through like a normal teen. Got it, _Alex_?" Stefan explained while we climbed out of the blue Camaro.

"Yes. I got it. You've only told me fifty times, maybe you should explain it twenty more." I mocked as we walked towards the building.

"Yeah, okay smart ass. I'll see you after school." Stefan said when we got into the school and into the hallway while pushing my teasingly before turning and walking towards Elena, who was by her locker.

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

Deciding it would be better to stay on time, I headed down the crowded hall to the office.

After telling the lady behind the desk the perfect lie that Stefan and I had come up with, she gave me my papers and sent me off on my way.

I was in the hallway when a wave of dizziness came over me. I veered to the left into the boys bathroom. Thankfully it was empty.

I leaned with my palms against the cool tile of the sink and hung my head. It was still spinning and my breakfast was turning uneasily in my stomach.

I looked into the mirror and saw small traces of veins under my eyes and pointed canines protruding from behind my lips.

I stumbled back and ran into a stall door. The veins disappeared and my face looked human once again.

I took deep, ragged breaths as I tried to think of an explanation.

The light shining in from a window high up on my left caught my attention. I didn't have my ring since I didn't need the giant attention beacon, so I decided to try something.

I stepped cautiously into the sun light and waited for the burning to start.

But it didn't.

The sun didn't affect me, but I knew what I saw in the mirror.

The bell rang and made me jump.

I shook my head and snatched up my bag from we're I ha dropped it. I picked my schedule up off the ground and saw I had history.

I shook my head again and dashed out to get to the class.

I found it , it is Rick's class after all, and quickly sat at a random desk without speaking to anyone.

Needless to say, Alaric was surprised to see me. The class was pretty normal and I showed off more than once, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom.

I brushed it off and decided it was just my imagination.

Even though I knew it wasn't.


	20. Not A Normal Teen And Old Non-Friends

Damon's POV

Rick's class was interesting to say the least. Half the time, he was trying to get everyone to listen, the other half was spent trying to figure out what I was doing here.

"Okay, class, listen up! Today we're gonna be learning about the civil war. More specifically the Battle of Willow Creek since founders day is nearly here and I'm required to teach you this information." Rick said as he stood behind his desk and in front of the chalk board.

A chorus of groans went through the class and I looked around confused.

Honestly, I knew everything there was about the battle. More than I'd like. I knew men that fought for this sad little town. Many of them were great men, better than I ever was, and didn't deserve to die and leave their families behind.

Through out my thoughts Rick had started his lecture and writing small facts that would most likely be on a test.

"Does anyone know how many men volunteered to defend our town?" Risk asked while putting his piece of chalk down and turning to face us.

"A small army of less than 3,000 men from the town." I said automatically. Rick looked surprised towards me.

"Very good. Though it'd be appreciated if you raised your hand. That is if your not seriously injured. I don't think I've had you in my class before mr..." Alaric trailed off, knowing better than to call me Damon.

"Salvatore. Alex Salvatore. And I'll try to remember my manners." I said with a small smirk that only Rick would recognize.

"Ah. Stefan's brother I'm guessing." He said while looking as though he were trying to piece together what my brother and I are playing at.

"Yes. I'm his _younger_ brother." I said with a nod and a more evident smirk.

"There's three Salvatore's in town now?" Some guy asked from behind me.

"No. Just me and Stefan. Damon went to Kansas to sort out legal guardian papers." I said while realizing how small this town actually was. I heard whispers of "he's a Salvatore." And "god he's cute." From random girls and guys in the back of the class. I rolled my eyes and kept quiet.

"Okay, okay! Quite it. Welcome to Mystic falls, Alex. Im Alaric Saltzman . Now. Back to history." Rick stated as the class quieted down.

_Wow, he actually has some respect going for him. _I thought to myself.

"And who know how many this meager army was up against?" Rick asked. I glanced around and no one seemed to want to answer. I sighed and raised my hand.

"Alex, Please, enlighten us." Rick said and he pointed to me and sat on his desk. I raised my eyebrows at the fact that my best friend was one of those 'cool teachers' but shook it off after a moment.

"An army never less than 12,000 and at times as much as 25,000, Mr Saltzman." I stated with an amused smile at the murmurs that went through the class.

"Well." Rick said and the class fell silent. "Extensive knowledge of history runs in the family, huh?" Alaric asked with a small grin.

"Stefan blurts facts all day." I said with a nonchalant shrug. Rick nodded.

"Okay! So. The regiment engaged the enemy at Willow Creek near Mystic Falls, VA. They were driven back across the river until nightfall when fighting subsided..." Rick continued teaching and I learned how much people who weren't there didn't know.

Class dragged on and I figure out that Rick was a pretty great teacher. He wasn't a dick but he definitely wasn't a push over either. The bell rang and everyone stood.

"I want those essays done and actually worthy of being read by Wednesday!" Rick shouted over the bustling of the class. "Mr Salvatore! Can I talk to you please?" Alaric said as the class all made their way towards the door.

I snagged my bag and headed towards the front. Rick and I stood facing each other till the last of the students were gone.

"Can we hurry this along? I have classes to get to." I said with a smirk as I slung one strap of my bag onto my shoulder.

"What the hell is going on, Damon?" Rick asked while moving to stand a few inches in front of me.

"I got my memory back, that was the little freak out I had at dinner the other night, and I decided to spend my time here for a while." I explained with a casual shrug.

"Why would you want to go to school?" Rick asked while motioning around him at his class room with his hands.

"To get the full human experience while I can." I stated with a smile.

The smile didn't last long because a familiar wave of nausea washed over me and my head started pounding.

"Damon? Is that what I think it is under your eyes?" Rick asked.

"No. I gotta get I class." I said while turning and heading out the door. I walked into the busy hallway.

"Hey! Alex!" I heard my 'name' called. "I'm in mr Saltzman's class with you." A perky blonde said when I turned. My head was pounding but the feeling my stomach was now bearable.

"Oh. Hi." I said lamely.

"I'm Jenny. And this is Clark and Will." She said while motioning to a guys around my size but more muscular. They both had short brown hair but one had brown eyes the one she motioned to when she said clark while the other had green who must be will. I nodded.

"Well, you know I'm Alex. It was nice meeting you." I said, trying to get away before the weird shit happened to my eyes again.

"Wait, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the grill and get coffee sometime. With me." Jenny said while grabbing my arm lightly. I turned to face the small group again.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked while trying to keep the pain that my head was putting me through off my face

"Uh. Yeah." She said with a smile. She was wearing a dress with a blue upper part and pink at the bottom. It came down to above her knees. I knew this was going to be a problem.

"Ummm. Sorry but I don't exactly play for that team." I said lamely.

"Oh. You're gay?" She asked while unable to hide her surprise.

_Not exactly_ I thought. But I wanted to avoid being asked out constantly.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. I'd love to be friends though." I said a not quiet lie. I was fine with just Jeremy and Rick for friends, by I didn't want to be rude to Jenny.

"Yeah. Sure. You looked like you were in a hurry. I'll let you go do whatever it was you were up to." She said before turning to leave.

The green eyes guy didn't follow the other two but I didn't pay him any mind as I headed towards the bathroom.

I walked into it seeing it gratefully empty. I leaned on the sink again for a moment and breathed deeply. My head was killing me. I turned the water on and soaked my hands before running wiping them on my face and neck. I walked to the towel dispenser as dried off.

That's when the bathroom door swung open and the green eyes kid from earlier walked in. I was about to walk out when I was being shoved against the wall.

"No one will hear of this. got it?" Will said while getting even further into my personal space.

"Hear of what?" I asked but didn't get an answer. After a moment, I grunted and tried shoving at him but he wouldn't budge. He moved down and started biting at my neck.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, knowing exactly what he was doing, or I thought I did.

"You don't smell completely human." He murmured against my collar bone.

I froze.

"You're a vampire." I said though mostly to myself. He chuckled and shoved one of his legs between mine.

"You bet. Got turned in 1864. Got trapped in a tomb because of your family. Or your brother I mean. Why do you look like a teen. What happened to you, Damon?" He asked as he moved back a little but kept his leg where it was.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh Damon, you forgot me? We used to be so close in the confederacy. And I'd know your scent anywhere." He said with a little pout.

"Seth." I breathed out and he grinned predatory like at me. Seth was only pretending to be a human boy named Will.

"So you do remember me." Seth said with a grin. He had been one of the youngest soldiers to fight. He had died saving my life and before that had shown great interest in me for some reason.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked while glaring at him and pushing at his chest again.

"Because you owe me." He said next to my ear.

I grunted and pushed at him again. This just made Seth laugh land pin my hands to the wall behind me before he moved his extended fangs to my exposed neck. He bit down and pain erupted over my carotid artery.

"Stefan!" I shouted, praying my brother would hear me.

He didn't disappoint.

The bathroom door was flung up and Stefan strides over and pulled the vampire off of me.

"Stay away from him!" Stefan shouted at the other vampire. Seth stood up quickly and glared at my brother with he vampire side exposed.

"Why? Because you said so?" Seth asked before giving me a blood smeared grin. I pushed my palm painfully against the wound on my neck. The final bell rang and lockers slamming emanated from the hall.

"I'll be seeing you two later." Seth said while turning and leaving before we could do anything.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked while turning towards me.

"He bit me." I said and stumbled forward from loss of blood.

"Hey! Easy there." Stefan said as he grabbed and steadied me. "Here." He said before biting his wrist and pushing it in front of me. "Drink." He said simply and I knew better than to argue.

Blood wasn't as good to a human as it was a vampire but I still choked it down. The bite on my neck healed and Stefan wet a paper towel and started cleaning where it used to be so we could go to class.

"Maybe we should just go home and forget this school thing." Stefan said as he finished cleaning. There was a blood stain on my shirt but we couldn't do much about that.

"No. I want to do this and Seth of all people isn't going to stop me." I said while examining my shirt in the mirror.

"Fine. But one more thing goes wrong we're stopping the whole normal life act." Stefan said before taking my leather jacket off me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's cover in blood. Here." Stefan said before taking off his own jacket and the hoodie under it. He handed the hoodie to me before putting his jacket back on.

"Make sure no one sees." He said while motioning to my blood stained shirt. "I'm going to the office and arranging our classes to be together." He said before leaving with my ruined jacket.

I was gonna tell him not to but he was already gone. I put on the hoodie and zipped it up so no one could see my shirt.

The pounding in my head told my that Seth was the only one of our problems. The veins appeared under my eyes again but I knew I couldn't tell Stefan. My want for a normal life wouldn't allow me since Stefan would pull me out of school and possibly look for a reversal to the spell if he found out.

If that happened, I'd lose my brother because I'd be the oldest again and he wouldn't need me. So I knew he couldn't find out.

I'd make sure he wouldn't.


	21. Please Don't Leave Me, Stefan

Damon POV

The pain in my head only got worse as the day progressed.

I let out a sigh and took a glance around the bustling cafeteria. It was lunch time and I was hungry as hell. But nothing seemed appetizing.

I glared down at the "chicken" sandwich that lay on my tray, along with an apple and soda.

My stomach growled and I groaned in annoyance. I glanced back at the apple and decided I had to try and eat something.

I picked up the okay looking fruit and took a bite. It was crisp and full of flavor, basically everything I wasn't expecting. I shrugged and took another bite.

Stefan walked into the crowd of still settling teens and looked around immediately. I rolled my eyes then focused back on my brother, who was having a hard time finding me. He kept sweeping the room with his eyes but was still having difficulty. I could tell by the look he wore that he was listening for me too.

"Looking for someone, brother?" I murmured and his eyes snapped to me instantly. I was at an empty round table that only held my tray. He walked over as took the chair to my right.

"Anything else happen?" He asked while watching me carefully.

"Hello to you too." I dodged with sarcasm.

"Damon-" he didn't get to finish what I assumed was going to turn into a lecture. What had stopped him was someone violently pulling out the chair next to me and sitting down.

I turned quickly to find myself a couple dozen inches away from Seth.

"Hello, _Alex_." He said slyly, putting extra emphasis on 'Alex'.

"What do you want?" Stefan all but growled.

"I came to make peace. Here, to prove it, I'll share something that your oh so precious Damon has been hiding." Seth suggested with a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"Please. Like Damon would have anything to hide lately." Stefan said while glancing at me, doubt casting a shadow over his face for a split second.

"Really? Wow. The rabbit food has weakened your sense of smell." Seth accused.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked while glaring at the other vampire.

"What? You can't smell how you're brother isn't completely human? Are you that thick? Go ahead! Take a whiff. He won't smell like a human. Or a vampire for that matter. But maybe, just a mixture of both." Seth said while grinning at me. "I have better things to do with my time than point out the obvious. So, I'll be seeing you in class, Alex." Seth stated smugly before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

"What does he mean by that, Damon?" Stefan asked in a low whisper.

"I - I was going to tell you..." I lied.

"No you weren't. So what he was saying is true?" He asked, gaze never wavering from my face.

"Yes. It is true." I said while looking down at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me? We have to turn you back now. If what he was saying is the truth, we can't let Klaus or any of other creatures that what us dead find out." He spoke quickly and stood.

"No! That's why I didn't want to tell you! I don't want to go back to being the loner big brother that no one cares for!" I said a bit too loudly, though none of the teens noticed.

"What? You think no one cared about you before?" Stefan asked now that we were both standing.

"No one had any interest in me until I got turned into a five year old. I don't want to lose that, Stef. I'm tired of being alone all the time and everyone hating me for my past." I said softly and to the floor. I was too ashamed and embarrassed to look up.

I was Damon Salvatore! What was I doing moping around and admitting things I'd never fess up to if I were back to the way I was before? I heard Stefan sigh.

"Lets just figure out what's happening to you for now, okay?" Stefan said after a moments pause. I nodded but remained silent.

My brother turned and walked out of the cafeteria and I followed quickly after. We walked out of the school into the bright midday sun and walked over to my old Camaro. We both climbed in without uttering a word and drove towards the boarding house.

We arrived a good ten minutes later and climbed out. Stefan unlocked the door and we headed into the deserted parlor.

"Okay. So what has even happening?" Stefan asked while he staid standing and I sat on the couch in front of him. I felt like a chastised child.

"It started with headaches. Then I went into the bathroom and saw veins under my eyes. I stood in the sun but it didn't burn. At lunch, nothing seemed appetizing. I don't know what's happening to me, Stef." I said with a slight quiver in my voice.

"It'll be okay. I'll figure something out. I'm going to go talk to Bonnie. Go get some sleep, maybe it'll help your headache." He said while not looking at me. I could tell he was disappointed.

"Stefan, I'm -" he stopped me.

"Just go get some sleep." He said dismissively.

I looked at him for a moment before swallowing hard and getting up. I took one last glance at him before leaving. I went up to my room and closed and locked the door softly.

I went to my bed and crawled in numbly. Stefan must have known how tired I was, because I didn't know until my head rested on the pillow. I pulled the blankets up over me and sunk in to the point where it seemed I'd just disappear.

I sighed and silently apologized for making Stefan upset. The last thing I wanted to do was lose him and I feared that I had.

It was irrational, but I knew that no one would want me after the way I act whenever I do have someone.

I knew then that I'm only alone because I push everyone else away.

Maybe I pushed too hard this time.

Maybe I was completely alone now.


	22. Don't Want To Hold You Back

_**AN: i am so so sorry this chapter took so long! I had horrible writers block ad the there was the editing and ugh. I thought I bead gonna try and get barter at this! I'll try and make the waiting time between chapters shorter. Okay? Hope you enjoy! (All mistakes are mine.) **_

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **_

Damon POV

I woke up to find the pounding in my head hasn't lessened any. I groaned and covered my eyes from the sunlight that flooded through the partly open curtain across the room.

I opened my eyes slightly again and peeked out to look around.

Everything was the same as when I fell asleep. I let out another groan and carefully climbed out of bed. Once I was standing, I started to try and made my way towards the door.

When I tried straitening up, a volte of pain erupted in my head. It was far worse than anything I had experienced. I clamped my jaw shut to keep from screaming but I still made a loud sound of pain. I clasped my head in my hands and doubled over forwards.

I heard the door swing open and suddenly there were hands holding me up. It was a good thing too, I was on the verge of collapse and black blotches clouded my vision when I attempted to open my eyes.

"Damon are you okay?" Stefan asked and I flinched. He was talking way too loud. I groaned again and Stefan gently hoisted me into his arms and to me to the bed. Even the little movement made my stomach turn and my heart skip a few beats. It's bad enough I wasn't even use to my heart beating at all. I pushed the thought away for now and bit back a yelp as Stefan placed me back onto my bed.

I had my eyes scrunched close but I could hear Stefan walk away a few paces. I immediately started panicking.

_Was Stefan that mad at me? Did I just lose my brother?_ I questioned it in my head but then the footsteps stopped.

I sighed in relief and let myself sink back into the soft safety of my bed.

"Elena? I need a little help at the boarding house. Damon seems to be getting worse. You'll be over in a few? Okay. Thank you." I heard Stefan whisper and then end the call.

He sighed and then I heard footsteps coming back towards me. I felt the bed shift and then there was a comforting hand running through my hair. "Why didn't you tell me Damon? Why do you believe you have to do everything on your own?" He murmured softly. I could tell he was confused.

_because I am alone, Stef. Because you are better off without me here to hold you back_. I thought to myself but kept my eyes closed.

I felt myself get pulled into unconsciousness once again. This time, I went willingly simply to avoid witnessing anymore disappointment from my brother.

I woke to hear two voices in the room. I felt much better and the head ache was a dull thud now.

"I don't know what to do, Elena." I heard Stefan say exasperated. I tried not to react, but, it was hard because of my growing paranoia that Stefan was so disappointed that he might leave me.

"You said he is half vampire? Maybe he's having growing pains or something. It's possible he just needs to feed." She whispered in a comforting tone. A thought creeped into my head.

_at least he'll have her after he abandons you. She is actually good for him and isn't holding him back._

I mentally shook myself and decided that it'd be best to avoid those thoughts if I didn't want to start a self hate rant right there in my head.

"He's human! He shouldn't have to drink blood!" He said a bit louder than how they've been speaking. I resisted the urge to flinch.

Stefan always had a normal life complex. He desired it when I accepted that I wasn't ever going to get it. I kept up the facade while they continued to talk.

"Just try it. It won't do any harm as long as you can heal him with your blood afterwards." Elena reasoned.

"That's the thing! _Damon is human._ He shouldn't have to drink any blood! I want him to be as normal as possible while he has this chance!" Stefan said and I realized he was trying to live the life he _really_ wanted through me. That's when I decided to sit up and confront them.

"I'll do it." I stated steely. Stef and Elena turned from where they stood in the middle of the room and gawked at me.

"No. We'll figure something else out." Stefan said equally determined.

"Why? Because you can't be human so you are trying to control my life to get as close to it as you can?" I asked sharply.

Stefan was taken aback.

"What? No! Damon, I just want-"

I cut him off

"what? For me to be normal? To live? Well, guess what? I'm living through hell because I am not really human. I'm not really a vampire either. Which leaves me with one foot on either side of this dangerously wide canyon. Even if I am no longer a vampire, I'm still nowhere near the normal you've always wanted me to be." I ranted coldly.

I didn't really want to hurt Stefan. I was just scared of loosing him. And of course, I assumed the only way around the pain was to leave him before he can leave me.

"What do you mean?" He asked while glaring at me.

"I mean you never wanted to be stuck with your disappointment of a brother. You'd rather be off in the world rather than be chained to me. I don't blame you. I'd run from me too, if I could." I said emotionlessly, even though I felt each word either of us said like a stab in the heart.

"I never-" he started.

"Save it. I know everyone wants to get away from me. I don't blame you." I said before rushing out of the room, down the old oak stairs and out of the boarding house.

I had faintly heard Elena telling Stefan that he should give me some space.

I stood outside in front of the door for a while. I ran my hands through my messy bed head multiple times and contemplated taking my Camaro and driving away from this god forsaken town for a while.

I started pacing and making little nervous movements. Stefan still hasn't come out and I didn't blame him. I was a complete dick. I shouldn't have blamed Stefan. This whole time he has been taking care of me when I couldn't do it myself. He didn't deserve my attitude.

I sighed and turned to go back inside.

"Leaving so soon, _Alex_?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I froze with my hand on the door handle.

_No_. I thought and prayed that it wasn't.

I turned and saw Seth. He was grinning darkly and was less than an arms length away from me.

I opened my mouth to yell for my brother but I was shoved up against the wall next to the door and the back of my head hit the wall hard. All the air from my lungs escaped while a hand brutally clamped over my mouth.

"Now, now, Damon. I just wanted to help you remember the good old days." He purred next to my ear and I fought against him.

His free hand capture both my wrists and bound them together. I felt him move down so his mouth was hovering over the artery in my neck.

"So glad to see you again, Damon. Too bad you won't be alive long enough to enjoy it too." He whispered. I felt as though my heart stopped.

He leaned forward so his lips were on my neck and I felt his smile. I started thrashing and yelling but was muffled and bound by his hands.

I froze when the fangs sunk in as far as they would go in one quick movement and I felt more and more light headed as the blood was drawn from my body. Within a minute, my sight was bleary and my head was floating.

In a feeble attempt to call for rescue, I banged the heel of my foot against the door. It made a loud echoing sound and Seth pulled a quickly and cursed.

I smiled with the little strength I had left.

"Time for us to go then." He said and my smile slipped. He grabbed me and the world started rushing around us.

Before we got too far away, I heard the boarding house door slam open and Stef shouting.

The rush soon became too much and all that was left to accompany me was the darkness that occupied my head.


	23. I'm Sorry I Couldn't Save You

**_AN: sorry this took so long! I am really trying. I will be quicker. Okay. Enough rambling. Hope you enjoy! Regardless of the delay! _**

**_Warnings: graphic violence. Not for those weary of some blood. (It's not too bad.) _**

* * *

Damon POV

I felt myself drift back to consciousness. I soon dreaded it as I found my head feeling too light but also felt as though it was being held down by a heavy weight, making a painful contradiction.

I groaned and tried recalling what had happened. Glimpses of yelling at Stefan and Seth feeding from me until I couldn't focus flashed behind my now squeezed eyelids.

I snapped my eyes opened and forced myself not to close them again as I was blinded by brightness. They adjusted after a few painful moments and I took in my surroundings. I was in a white room that you'd find in a mansion or other expensive houses. It wasn't furnished besides the wooden chair it was tied to right in the middle of the room. It was the complete opposite of last time I was kidnapped.

My wrists were bound behind my back and after an experimental tug I found that even the slightest pull would start tearing up the skin around my wrists. I grunted in frustration and tried moving my ankles. It was the same situation as my hands and I growled and let my head drop to the head of the chair with a dull '_thud_'.

"What? You aren't comfortable, Damon?" A mocking voice came from the single entrance to the room. Seth stood just inside of the French doors with a smirk plastered across his mouth.

I glared at him with all the hatred I felt and pulled on the rope that enclosed my wrists regardless of the pain. After a moment, I let myself slip back into my normal behavior.

"Like anyone would be comfortable with your annoying presence contaminating the air." I said coolly, with a smirk.

My head hit the back of the chair again and Seth had me by the throat.

I felt the dry blood chip away at the pressure on my neck. At least he healed me instead of letting me bleed to death. Even though the thought of choking down Seth's blood made my stomach lurch.

"Show me a little respect, Salvatore. If you have a will to live that is." Seth snarled half a foot away from my face.

"Someone's a little touchy." I remarked quietly, with a false innocence written across my face. He growled once more before throwing me out of his grasp. "By the way, could you be even more of a stereotypical bad guy? I mean, are you even capable of coming up with an original threat?" I wondered out loud for the sake of pissing him off.

I knew it was a stupid idea but I couldn't help it. Seth had been a nice guy in life; he had been a push over and often afraid to speak up. The afterlife Seth, however, is a completely different nuisance.

"**_Shut up!_**" He shouted before plowing his fist across my cheekbone. I ground my teeth together and brought my head up to glare at him.

I knew the hit could have been a lot harder but I didn't feel very grateful for anything at the moment. I also knew brought it upon myself but I couldn't help but hate him for all this.

This was suppose to be my second chance. I was suppose to play normal with Stefan and pretend the last century didn't happen. Instead, this dick had to walk into _my_ town and start causing my life to be more difficult than it needed to be.

"Maybe you're just the same scared kid that got way over his head and joined the confederacy. Though, I liked the old Seth a good thousand times better. At least he wasn't just a persona." I pushed further. Seth let out a non-humorous laugh and shook his head at me.

"_A persona_? This coming from _Damon Salvatore_. When _haven't_ you been a persona? Even in life you were nothing more than a _fake_." He took a few steps towards me. "The real Damon Salvatore is a coward. _Always_ afraid of being hurt. _Always_ wondering 'who's going to walk away next?' You were too weak to save Stefan and you were too weak to save _me_." Seth growled out, while meeting my eyes with a glare. Tears were pooled in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I would not let him get to me with meaningless talk. If only it was meaningless.

"I tried. Okay? I tried! I wanted to save you, Seth. You shouldn't have died that young. But you did. And now the Seth I knew is gone." I stated sincerely but Seth glared and shook his head.

"I am not gone. I'm right here!" He yelled.

"No. You aren't completely. You lost a part of you when you died. All of us did. _Every single_ vampire did. We lost what it meant to be human. We lost ourselves. So, no matter how many times you say you're here, it won't change the fact that you really aren't." I unveiled the nasty truth that no vampire wanted to face.

"**_No!"_** He shouted before striking me in the stomach. I coughed and bent forward as far as my bonds would let me. "You won't convince me of this! You're just spouting crap to get me all emotional," he said before swiftly bringing the back of his hand across my cheek. "But listen here, Damon Salvatore," he ground out in a harsh whisper. He grabbed my chin between his four fingers and thumb, making me face him. "Sentiment is not an advantage. You taught me that when you let me die without a second glance." His other hand snaked around to the back of the chair.

He took my index finger and bent it back quickly with a sickening snap. I yelled in thrashed up in attempt to get away. I then clenched my jaw shut a moment later to deny him any satisfaction of hearing me break.

My breath came harshly and I stared at him but I couldn't bring myself to glare. The guilt overwhelmed me. This whole thing was about revenge. I could understand that as well as anyone.

But vengeance is always just an excuse of not being able to let go.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I should have tried harder. _I'm sorry_." I apologized sincerely, looking him in the eye.

"It's too late. I want you to know how it feels for someone you fought with to just watch you die." He growled but the tears streaming his face betrayed him.

With that he bent down and picked up a knife from the floor next to me. Seth brought it up and pushed it to the center of my chest and dragged it down towards my belly button. I clenched my teeth to hold back a shout and twisted my eyes shut.

The slash wasn't enough to be deadly. But I would bet my Camaro he was gonna be working how way up to that.

I gulped down ragged breaths and knew then my only hope was Stef. I had faith in my brother.

But when hasn't faith betrayed me in the past?


	24. Very Bad Move, Seth

**_AN: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! :( I won't make excuses. But I did have fun writing theirs chapter! :) enjoy! _**

**_Warnings: graphic violence. _**

Stefan POV

I could have _sworn_ I was right behind them. I should have been able to track them with ease with Damon still bleeding.

But I lost them. I don't know how but I did.

I followed multiple sent trails and each was a dead end. A feeling tugged at my gut. Telling me that I was only _a few steps behind_. But I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't catch up and I couldn't figure out where they disappeared to.

I turned in a circle, looking at the crossroads that I had been brought back to multiple times. I growled out of frustration and ran shaking hands through my hair. I turned in another circle that only helped to confuse me more. Seth could have doubled back and went in anyone of these directions. I growled and cursed myself for thinking I could start my animal diet again so soon. It's what made it so I wasn't quick enough.

Seth was as old as me and Damon. Maybe even a few years older. He had an advantage that put me in one of the most difficult situations I've ever been in with my brother. Counting that time my brother and I spent in Romania.

In my head, I went through which routes led to a dead end. That included two of them which I had just come back from and had a fainter trail. That left a road back to town and one that went slightly outside of town and was surrounded by deserted forest.

I knew better than to under estimate this opponent. He even had sort of a Damon way of thinking... Which meant he'd hide right under my nose.

I started running as fast as I could on the road that lead to town, dodging a string of cars along the way. The scent was strong and it went further than the last time I followed it this way.

I can, and _will_, hate Seth with a burning passion but I can't deny that he's clever one. But I've spent my fair share around Damon and his schemes that made Seth's pale in comparison.

I stopped on a road filled with houses that looked like a mix between the boarding house and Klaus' mansion. I followed the smell of Damon's blood and tried not to wrench at the thought of it. It lead to a giant, clean, white house that deceived what I could hear in side. I heard Damon saying something but it was drowned out by someone sobbing and shouting at the same time.

Not wasting time to wonder why Seth was having a break down, I used every once of my vampiric stealth to creep into the house and locate the room they were in. It was at the end of a bare hallway and the door was cracked open a bit. Overall, the house seemed completely unoccupied. At least Seth didn't kill the owners.

I still don't hate him any less. I don't give a shit for his sob story or what Damon may have done to him. He has kidnapped and hurt my big (_little_) brother. And I am not okay with that.

I slowly open the door and peak in. Seth is facing Damon who is tied up in a chair. The scent of Damon's blood hits me hard. I have to suppress a growl of barely contained rage. I ease into the bare white room and slowly inch towards Seth.

Thankfully, Damon hasn't given any indication that he's noticed my presence.

I am a few inches away when Seth whips around. I don't miss a beat and his neck gives a loud snap as I twist hard and he crumples to the floor.

I look to Damon and he gives a little sob of joy and I make quick time of getting him free. He stands up at once and pushes me away.

"**Took you long enough! Did you have to stop and ask for directions?!**" He shouts. I shake my head in a confused motion.

"**What's up with you lately?! You go from being a nearly normal happy teen to a raging vampire!**" I shout back, not certain on how I was suppose to react.

"You'd be much worse if you went from having mind splitting headaches to paralyzingly paranoia every few minutes!" He shouted but it lost its edge.

We stood in silence for a few moments before Damon threw himself in my arms. a muffled "I'm sorry Stef! I didn't mean to get mad at you! I'm so happy you came." Came from where he had burrowed his face into my shirt. I shushed him gently and stroked his head with one hand and pulling him closer with the other. He tensed and made a sound of pain. I jumped back quickly, realizing my mistake.

"Shit! Sorry. I completely forgot." I say, rushed, while examining his wounds. He had a deep gash on his chest but it wasn't deep enough to be fatal. He had bruises on his face and blood crusted on his neck.

" 'M okay." He mumbled, eyelids drooping from blood loss. All the adrenaline seemed to have left him. I sat him in the chair.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. Keep your eyes open." I tell him before running out the door.

I search the whole house and finale find a wooden end table. I smash the small table. I take the sharp broken leg back to the room. I feel a surge of relief to see Damon hasn't shut his eyes. I walk over to him and put the makeshift stake on the ground next to me. I then bring my wrist to my lips, let my human features slip away, and bite hard. After the blood is flowing satisfactorily, I put it to my brothers lips. He doesn't question or protest. He drinks until the bruises start healing and the gash is little more than a faded line.

I gently push Damon back so he is resting against the back end of the chair and stand with stake at hand.

"Stef. I did that to him." He whispered half to himself.

"I _don't_ care. He hurt you and he isn't going to get away with that." I reply.

I stand, walk over to Seth, and kneel down. I position the broken wood over his heart, draw my arm up, and bring it down quickly and precisely. Seth pales to a cold blue and the veins become exceedingly more pronounced. I leave it lodged in his heart and stand.

I walk to Damon and help him up. He slumps against me a bit but still makes a great effort to not be dead weight. We start to the house but there's no rush. Seth is dead and Damon is safe with me. I just had to remember to call Sheriff Forbes later and ask her to help with the body.


End file.
